


Retrouvailles Perturbées

by Teen_Gohan_757



Series: Deux Frères [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link retrouve Gohan au Mont Paozu, trois ans après leur combat contre Ganondorf mais leurs retrouvailles ne se passera pas tout à fait comme prévu.</p><p>PS :  Cette fanfic est dans la continuité de "Gohan et le Héros du Temps" ainsi que "L'avènement du Crépuscule" donc il est préférable de les lires auparavant :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Cadeau d'Anniversaire

 

 

Deux ans après le terrible combat contre Zant, Link, maintenant âgé de douze ans, avait parcouru en compagnie de Malon, de nombreux royaumes, comtés, villes et même empires se trouvant bien au delà du Royaume d'Hyrule où il avait vu le jour. Ce fut deux années de grande aventure où le Kokiri put étancher sa soif de découvertes et de voyage, le tout accompagné de Malon, qui l'aida à ne plus se sentir seul et prit en quelque sorte le rôle de Gohan en tempérant son caractère fougueux.

 

Après ces nombreuses aventures, Link et Malon finirent par s'installer dans la forêt avoisinant la petite bourgade de Clocktown dans le comté de Termina. Cette forêt fut choisie pour sa relative proximité avec le Ranch Lon Lon ainsi que pour sa ressemblance avec la Forêt Kokiri. Cela put ainsi contenter les deux enfants, presque adolescent maintenant. Malon put ainsi encore rendre visite à son père alors que Link pouvait à nouveau habiter dans un environnement qu'il connaissait bien.

 

Le jeune ado s'était d'ailleurs crée une modeste habitation dans une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt. Reproduisant son habitat de la Forêt Kokiri, Link avait fait d'un arbre mort, sa maison, s'octroyant un confort spartiate. Il n'y avait qu'une petite chambre à l'étage avec un lit double en bois, matelassé avec un tissu fourré de paille. Le rez-de-chaussée composait la plus grande pièce réunissant une petite cuisine, un table en bois au milieu de la pièce et une cheminée sur la droite.

 

Cette modeste habitation était entourée d'une clôture en bois remplie de paille au milieu pour délimiter la propriété que Link et Malon s'étaient approprié. Cette clôture laissa tout de même un petit jardin au fond duquel Malon avait fait planter quelques fleurs. A côté de cette propriété avait été construit un box pour Epona pour les frais mois d'hiver car la plupart du temps, l'équidé était laissé en liberté dans la forêt.

 

C'est donc le jour de l'anniversaire des douze ans de Link que l'on retrouva ce dernier, occupé à se doucher dans un petit cabinet de douche en bois, situé à l'extérieur de la maison. La réserve d'eau fraîche venait d'un conteneur en bambou situé au-dessus de la cabine et l'eau descendait par trois bambous coupé à l'horizontale.

 

La journée avait été intense alors Link s'affaira à bien se laver partout pour être bien propre pour le souper car Malon n'aimait pas quand le Kokiri arrivait non douché au repas. Car pour ne pas rester oisif, Link travaillait chez Zubora, le talentueux forgeron qui répara l’Épée de Légende. Le Kokiri avait pour tâche de tester les épées que Zubora confectionnait où réparait puis alla les vendre au marchand d'épée de Clocktown. Bien sur il ne refusa jamais un service demandé par les habitants du bourg qui connaissait maintenant sa grande force malgré son jeune âge.

 

Link participa alors parfois à la traque d'un criminel avec la Garde ou aidait encore les personnes âgées avec leurs courses. Bref, Link aimait se rendre utile partout où il le pouvait.

 

 

 

Après donc s'être lavé lui-même, Link prit son caleçon qui pendait sur la porte et commença à le mouiller puis le laver en frottant avec énergie.

 

« Link ? » cria alors Malon dans le jardin.

« Oui, je suis là, je suis occupé à me doucher ! » répondit Link.

« Dépêche-toi de sortir, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! » répliqua Malon.

« Je termine de me doucher et j'arrive ! » fit Link qui rinça son sous-vêtement.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, Link ferma la vanne du conteneur puis sortit de la cabine de douche pour arriver dans une petite pièce sans plafond, avec une petite banquette où sa serviette de douche était posée. Le Kokiri prit cette dernière, s'essuya vigoureusement pour se sécher et puis l'entoura autour de sa taille puis la noua. Il prit d'abord son caleçon mouillé, sortit de la petite pièce et le fit pendre sur une corde à linge tiré entre la douche et l'un des côtés de l'habitation.

 

Une fois cela fait, Link rentra à l'intérieur de la maison pour y retrouver Malon et sa curieuse surprise.

 

« Alors, c'est quoi cette surprise ? » demanda Link une fois rentré.

« Va d'abord t'habiller pendant que je vais la chercher ! » fit Malon en voyant Link.

« OK mais ça m'intrigue ta surprise là ! » répondit Link d'un ton enjoué.

« Hi hi, c'est fait exprès ! » ricana Malon avec malice.

 

Link monta alors dans la chambre pour s'y habiller alors que Malon alla chercher la fameuse surprise qu'elle avait laissé près du box d'Epona pour être certain que Link ne la voit pas.

 

Quand le jeune ado descendit, habillé de son éternelle tunique verte qu'il porte depuis sa naissance, il fut largement surpris d'y voir le vendeur de masque d'Hyrule avec Malon. Il n'avait pas changé en deux ans mais portait cette fois-ci un grand sac à dos brun qui débordait de masques en tout genre.

 

« Mais ?! C'est lui la surprise ?! » s'étonna Link.

« Oui...et non ! On va dire que seul lui peut t'offrir la surprise que je souhaite t'offrir ! » répondit Malon pour entretenir le suspense.

 

Le vendeur de masque posa alors son lourd sac à dos et en sortit un masque que Link reconnu tout de suite.

 

« Tu te souviens de ce masque ? » demanda le vendeur avec son habituel sourire.

« Et comment que je m'en souviens ! C'est grâce à lui que Gohan a pu retourner chez lui ! » fit Link assez surpris.

« Hé bien, pour ton anniversaire, j'ai convaincu ce monsieur de t'offrir un aller-retour dans le monde où vit Gohan car je sais que tu adorerais le revoir ! » expliqua Malon, pas peu fière de son cadeau.

« Revoir...Gohan...c'est..c'est possible ? » répondit Link, incrédule.

« Oui oui c'est possible, monsieur le vendeur allait justement passer dans le monde de Gohan et j'ai réussi à le convaincre de t'emmener aussi ! » expliqua Malon.

« D'ailleurs nous devrions y aller, j'ai un commerce à faire tourner, les enfants ! » intervint le vendeur de masques.

« Mais...et toi Malon, tu vas pas rester ici toute seule ?! » s'inquiéta Link.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, mon père va bientôt arriver pour me ramener au Ranch Lon Lon. » rassura Malon.

« T'a vraiment tout prévu on dirait » fit Link épaté.

« Hi hi, tout à fait, je voulais vraiment que tout soit fait pour que tu puisse partir tranquille. » répondit Malon.

« M-Merci ! » fit Link en jetant dans les bras de Malon, l'enserrant fortement.

« De rien et bon anniversaire ! » fit simplement Malon, ravi de voir que son cadeau plu tellement à Link.

 

Link lâcha alors Malon puis s’avança vers le vendeur de masques.

 

« Je suis prêt à y aller ! » fit-il d'un air réjoui.

« A bientôt Link et amuse-toi bien » fit Malon pendant que le vendeur entamait son incantation.

« Merci ! » répondit Link.

 

Le Kokiri et le vendeur de masque disparurent soudainement dans un grand flash de lumière et Malon se retrouva seule dans la petite habitation.

 

 

 

 

Au Mont Paozu, le calme et la tranquillité du lieu ne furent dérangé que par un furtif flash de lumière avant retrouver le silence entrecoupé de piaillement d'oiseau.

 

Link et le vendeur de masques se retrouvèrent dans une épaisse forêt de bambou.

 

« Bien, mon voyage ici durera un mois donc ce sera le temps que tu auras pour allez voir ton ami. Je propose qu'on se retrouve ici dans trente jours et pas un de plus sinon je te laisse ici. » expliqua le vendeur.

« OK, pas de soucis ! Mais j'y pense, je sais pas où il habite moi Gohan et ce monde doit être super grand ! » répondit Link, un peu inquiet.

« Oooh...ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...retourne toi et va toujours tout droit pendant une dizaine de minute, là tu trouvera une petite maison et c'est là qu'habite ton ami. » rassura l'homme au teint pâle.

« Mais comment vous savez qu'il habite là ? » s'étonna Link.

« Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de ce masque mon garçon ! » répondit le vendeur en ricanant.

 

La dessus, le jeune ado et le commerçant se quittèrent, chacun allant dans une direction opposée. Suivant les indications de l'étrange homme aux mille et un masques, Link traça son chemin à travers la forêt de bambous et après dix bonnes minutes de marche, le Kokiri sorti de l'épaisse végétation et découvrit une petite maison comme caché au fond de cette énorme vallée. La forme de l'habitation sembla bien étrange à Link, surtout cet arrondi qui dessinait l'une des parties de la maison.

 

Peu timide de nature, Link alla directement à l'entrée de la maison et toqua à la porte en espérant y trouver son ami.

 

Un instant plus tard, Chichi ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et habillé d'une bien étrange façon.

 

« Bonjour madame, suis-je bien chez Gohan, Son Gohan ? » demanda poliment Link sans attendre.

« Heu..oui, il n'est pas là pour le moment mais il ne va sûrement pas tarder à revenir. » répondit Chichi toujours un peu surprise.

« Mais dis-moi, tu es un ami de Gohan ?  Car je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant et c'est pas le genre de Gohan d'inviter des amis » ajouta Chichi.

« Oui il me connaît bien et on a été très copain à un moment mais comme j'habite très loin, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus vu alors j'ai voulu venir le voir, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. » expliqua Link en essayant d'être le plus poli possible sachant que la mère de son ami était très pointilleuse là dessus.

« Je vois, mais rentre alors, tu ne vas pas rester dehors et je suis sur que Gohan sera surpris de te voir si cela fait si longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ! » répliqua Chichi.

« Merci et ça me fera bizarre à moi aussi ! » fit Link en suivant Chichi à l'intérieur de la maison.

 

 

Une heure plus tard, Gohan, Goten et Goku apparurent dans le jardin de la maison, l'air fatigué mais heureux de leur journée d’entraînement.

 

« Ha ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison, je meurs de faim ! » cria Goku, toujours affamé.

« Moi aussi j'ai trop faim ! Se battre contre Gohan c'est super dur !  En plus il triche tout le temps avec sa technique de disparition là ! » maugréa quelque peu Goten.

« Faudra t'y faire Goten car je vais pas m'en priver ! » répondit Gohan en attrapant Goten pour lui frictionner le crâne.

 

Les trois combattants rentrèrent alors à l'intérieur de leur chez-soi et comme souvent, Goten cria leur arrivée.

 

« Mamaaaan !!! On est rentrés !! » cria le jeune métis-saiyen.

« Je suis à la cuisine avec le copain de Gohan ! » répondit Chichi du fond de la pièce.

« Un copain ? Quel copain ? » se demanda Gohan assez intrigué.

 

Le deux frères Son se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine, curieux de connaître ce mystérieux copain. Quand l’aîné des fils de Goku rentra dans la pièce où il se trouvait, Gohan s'arrêta net comme médusé par ce qu'il voyait.

 

« Link ?! C'est toi ?! » fit-il très surpris.

« Hey Gohan ! Et oui c'est bien moi ! » répondit Link avec un grand sourire.

« J'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour mais c'est super que tu sois là !! » s'extasia Gohan en regardant Link de haut en bas comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui.

 

Cependant, mis à part le fait qu'il avait grandi et des cheveux un peu plus long, Link n'avait pas changé, Gohan n'eut donc aucune difficulté à le reconnaître. De son côté Link n'eut pas de mal non plus car Gohan n'avait pas lui non plus beaucoup changé, seul sa tenue de combat n'était plus la même.

 

« Je l'aurais pas cru non plus mais Malon a convaincu le vendeur de masques de me laisser l'accompagner dans son voyage et donc me voilà ! » expliqua Link tout sourire.

« Elle est vraiment sympa, tu la remerciera bien de ma part ! » répliqua Gohan très heureux.

 

Goten, curieux, s'approcha doucement de Gohan puis, comme pour attirer son attention, tira quelque peu sur le haut de sa tenue de combat. Gohan tourna alors la tête vers son petit frère.

 

« Dis Gohan, c'est qui Link et pourquoi il porte une jupe comme les filles ? » demanda alors Goten.

« Hé ! C'est la tenue traditionnelle Kokiri pour les garçons petit sacripan ! » s'offusqua avec amusement l'ami de Gohan.

 

Ce dernier ne put se retenir de rire devant une telle question certes innocente mais assez cocasse.

 

« Hum...ce 'petit sacripan' est mon petit frère Goten, excuse-le mais il a l'art de poser de sacrée question parfois ! Et Goten, ça c'est l'ami dont je t'avais parlé pendant le voyage vers Namek, je l'avait rencontré pendant mon entraînement dans le désert, tu te souviens ? » se reprit Gohan.

« Oui je me souviens maintenant ! » s'exclama Goten avec un grand sourire.

« Bien, je propose qu'on aille au salon au lieu de discuter debout dans la cuisine ! » proposa Gohan.

« Toi et Goten allez plutôt prendre un bain, vous ne sentez pas la rose tous les deux ! » intervint Chichi.

« Mais maman, on va pas laisser Link tout seul... » protesta Gohan.

« T'en fais pas pour ça Gohan, je vais aider ta maman à faire à manger pendant que vous prenez votre bain ! » répondit Link avant que Chichi ne puisse intervenir.

« Oh ben dans ce cas, allons-y Goten ! » fit Gohan rassurer de voir que son ami ne sera pas laisser en plan.

 

Goten acquiesça et les deux frères partirent vers la salle de bain pour s'y laver.

 

Après une bonne heure, Gohan et Goten revinrent dans la pièce centrale pour constater que le souper était prêt. Goku était déjà à table, prêt à tout dévorer alors que Link avait dressé la table et apporté les plats pendant que Chichi rangeait la cuisine.

 

Quand toute la famille Son fut à table, Gohan se chargea de faire les présentations même si Link avait déjà été introduit à Goten et Chichi. Link put aussi découvrir la nourriture qu'offrait le Mont Paozu, cela lui goûta assez mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est de voir la quantité de nourriture que Goku pouvait avaler en si peu de temps, c'est bien là une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

 

Chichi en fut assez gênée et du côté des métis-saiyens, c'était plutôt l'amusement qui prévalait.

 

Le repas se passa fort bien, Link racontant les aventures qu'il avait vécu avec ces trois dernières années et Goten posa beaucoup de questions quant à ces dernières car passionné par le récit du Kokiri.

 

Après le souper, les trois garçons allèrent se coucher, épuisés par leur journée. Gohan et Goten emmenèrent alors Link dans leur chambre pour un repos bien mérité.

 

« Bon...Goten, ça te dérange pas de prêter ton lit à Link le temps qu'il reste à la maison ? » demanda Gohan.

« Non ça me dérange pas si je peux dormir avec toi ! » répondit Goten.

« Oui si tu lui prête ton lit, je veux bien. » fit Gohan avec un léger sourire.

« Alors il peut l'avoir pendant tout le temps qu'il veut ! » se réjouit Goten qui n'aimait décidément pas dormir seul.

« Tu m'étonnes petit sacripan ! » s'en amusa Gohan.

« Hé bien, merci Goten, c'est sympa de ta part. » intervint Link.

« De rien ! » fit Goten avant de se jeter sur le lit de Gohan, ravi de pouvoir y dormir.

« Il a l'air d'aimer dormir avec toi. » fit Link en souriant.

« Oui, il aime pas trop dormir tout seul, je crois que le noir lui fait peur. » répondit Gohan.

 

Link alla alors s'asseoir sur le lit de Goten et commença à enlever ses bottines. Gohan et Goten l'imitèrent et les trois garçons se déshabillèrent en silence. Une fois tous les trois en caleçon, Goten remarqua une bien étrange cicatrice noire juste au-dessus du caleçon de Link, sur son côté droit.

 

Curieux, Goten s'approcha de Link pour voir cette curieuse cicatrice de plus près.

 

« Dis Link, elle est bizarre ta cicatrice là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit le cadet des garçons fixant cette imperfection.

« C'est rien ! » répondit Link d'un ton sec en recouvrant très vite sa cicatrice avec sa main.

 

Goten recula d'un pas, surpris par la réaction un peu agressive du Kokiri. Ce dernier alla se coucher sans un mot et Gohan et Goten l'imitèrent.

 

Le cadet des Son vint se blottir contre son frère qui l'enserra de ses bras en retour.

 

Après un 'Bonne Nuit' général, les trois garçons s'endormirent aussitôt.

 

 

Mais alors que la nuit était bien entamé, Link se redressa soudainement et se mit à se frotter le visage puis resta immobile un instant. Il posa ensuite son regard sur les deux frères Son, paisiblement endormi l'un contre l'autre. Cela fit sourire Link quelque peu attendri par la vision de Gohan enserrant Goten comme pour le protéger.

 

Le Kokiri se décida finalement à sortir de son lit pour prendre un peu l'air avant de se recoucher. Il sortit donc de la chambre puis de la maison, en veillant bien à ne faire aucun bruit. Une fois dehors, Link s'assît contre le mur de la maison juste à côté de la porte et se mit à regarder le ciel étoilé.

 

Puis soudainement, il entendit quelqu'un arriver et vit sortir Goten qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 

« Bah..tu dors pas non plus ? » fit Link étonné.

« O-Oui et j'avais envie de voir ce que t'était parti faire ! » répondit Goten un peu timidement car toujours un peu 'refroidi' par la dernière réaction de Link.

« J'avais juste envie de prendre un peu l'air, je fais des rêves bizarres ces derniers temps alors après je me réveille et je sors un peu. » expliqua Link.

« C'est quoi que tu rêves ? » fit Goten toujours aussi curieux.

« Je rêve encore de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans avec Zant. Le terrible ennemi dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. Je me revois souvent le vaincre mais aussi tuer mes amis à cause de mon pouvoir qui me fait perdre la tête... » expliqua Link en posant sa tête contre le mur.

« J'aimerais pas rêver de ça moi ! » fit Goten.

« Oui j'aime pas non plus...mais toi pourquoi t'es réveillé ? » répliqua Link.

« Moi c'est parce que je peux ressentir que Gohan il est triste et fâché même si on le voit pas. Parfois c'est super fort et la nuit ça me réveille... même si quand je dors avec lui, c'est moins fort mais pas tout le temps. » fit Goten en regardant Link.

« Oh vraiment t'arrive à ressentir ça toi ? Je trouvais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez Gohan mais j'imaginais pas qu'il était si perturbé au fond de lui....C'est du à quoi, tu le sais ? » répondit Link assez étonné.

« Oui mais Gohan il aime pas qu'on en parle... » fit Goten en baissant un peu la tête.

« Je vois...on verra si il m'en parle ou pas, sinon tant pis. » répondit Link tout de même inquiet de ce que Goten lui avait raconté.

 

Un moment de silence passa avant que Link ne profite de cette discussion nocturne pour un peu mieux connaître le jeune frère de Gohan.

 

« Sinon, t'as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer ton grand frère » fit-il en souriant.

« Ben oui, on s'amuse toujours bien avec lui et j'adore quand il me raconte des histoires aussi et puis... » commença Goten avec un ton passionné.

 

Et c'est comme ça que Goten partit dans une grande explication sur Gohan, comme quoi c'était lui le combattant le plus fort mais aussi le plus aimant à son égard, sa mère étant trop sévère et son père pas souvent présent en dehors des entraînements.

 

Link constata que quand Goten se mit à parler de Gohan, il avait comme une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux, ce que le Kokiri trouva assez touchant. De plus il remarqua que Gohan semblait avoir passablement évolué niveau puissance à tel point que Link se demanda si il pourrait encore rivaliser malgré ses propres progrès.

 

Goten lui décrivit tout ce qui était pour le jeune métis-saiyen des exploits, en commençant par son combat contre Végéta et en terminant par la mort de Freezer, en évitant de parler de sa propre mort, et puis de son séjour sur une lointaine planète.

 

Cependant, le cadet des Son ne parla pas de la transformation en Super Saiyen ou du Shunkan Ido, pensant que Gohan préférerait en faire la surprise à Link.

 

« Et bien, je vois que vous aussi avez vécu des tas de choses ! » fit Link après que Goten eu terminé.

 

Link se leva alors, commençant à avoir un peu froid si peu vêtu.

 

« Mais, on devrait rentrer maintenant, on va finir par attraper froid si peu habillé qu'on est ! » fit le Kokiri.

« Oui t'a raison ! » fit simplement Goten en se levant d'un seul bond.

« Oh et désolé de t'avoir un peu brusqué tout à l'heure...j'aime pas trop parler de cette cicatrice, ça me fait penser à de mauvais souvenir... » s'excusa Link.

« C'est pas grave et je suis désolé si ça t'a embêté.. » répondit Goten.

« Tu pouvais pas savoir, c'est pas bien grave ! » répliqua Link.

 

Après ces excuses, Link et Goten rentrèrent alors dans la maison puis allèrent se retrouver Gohan, toujours endormi, pour se recoucher.

 

Le Kokiri s’emmitoufla bien dans ses couvertures et Goten se glissa délicatement à côté de Gohan, remettant au passage le bras de ce dernier autour de lui.

 

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans le calme et les deux insomniaques purent enfin avoir un sommeil réparateur.

 

 


	2. Une Journée Enrichissante

Au petit matin, ce fut bien sur Gohan le premier réveillé ayant eu une nuit complète. Il sortit alors délicatement de son lit pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère encore profondément endormi puis recouvra soigneusement Goten pour ne pas qu'il ai froid.  
Gohan jeta un regard vers Link qui semblait tout aussi endormi que Goten et commença alors à s'habiller discrètement pour ensuite quitter la chambre et rejoindre la pièce centrale de la maison. 

Gohan se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et commença à se préparer à manger quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne.

Peu après, Chichi revint de l'extérieur où elle avait pendu le linge et vit Gohan se préparer lui-même son petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour mon chéri » fit affectueusement Chichi.  
« Bonjour maman ! » répondit Gohan avec autant d'affection.  
« Si tu avais attendu un peu, je t'aurais préparer moi-même ton petit-déjeuner. » fit la fille de Gyumao.  
« C'est pas grave maman, je peux le faire moi-même tu sais ! » répliqua Gohan en se versant un bol de riz chaud.

Chichi ne répondit rien mais le fait que Gohan commençait à se débrouiller seul attristait quelque peu sa mère toujours désireuse de s'occuper de ses fils. Malheureusement pour elle, Gohan s’émancipait de son affection et Goten était bien plus réceptif à l'affection et à l'autorité de Gohan.

Quand Gohan sortit de la cuisine, il vit Link arriver pieds nu mais déjà habillé, ce qui étonna quelque peu Gohan. 

« Oh t'es réveillé, tiens prends ce bol de riz alors, je vais m'en faire un autre. » fit Gohan en tendant le bol au Kokiri.  
« Mmmh..merci... » répondit Link encore un peu dans les vapes.

Le jeune Héros du Temps s'installa avec son bol à table mais attendit Gohan pour commencer à manger.

« Tu vas voir c'est très bon ! » fit Gohan une fois revenu et assis en face de Link.  
« Mais c'est quoi ? » se demanda Link en regardant son bol.  
« Ça s'appelle du riz et par ici on en mange à peu près avec tout ! » répondit Gohan.

Link commença alors à manger ce mystérieux plat et, le trouvant à son goût, l'englouti aussi vite.

« Sinon, pour une fois, j'étais réveillé avant toi, tu deviens une marmotte avec l'âge ! » plaisanta Gohan entre deux bouchées.  
« Oui mais cette nuit je me suis réveillé et j'ai été prendre l'air et puis Goten est arrivé, on a discuté assez longtemps. » répliqua Link qui avait déjà fini son bol.  
« Ça m'étonne pas de Goten, ça lui arrive parfois de se lever la nuit mais il a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi, mais toi, tu fais encore des rêves que tu t'es réveillé ? » fit Gohan, intrigué.  
« Oui j'en fais de nouveau, je te raconterai si tu veux, par contre grâce à Goten, je connais tous tes exploits depuis que tu as quitté Hyrule, t'en a fait des choses dis donc ! » répondit Link.  
« Ha ha ça m'étonne pas non plus tiens, Goten aime raconter ça à tout le monde mais c'est vrai que je me suis pas ennuyé ces derniers temps. » fit Gohan amusé de voir que son petit frère avait une fois de plus vanter ses 'exploits'.   
« D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que tu me montres tes progrès parce que d'après Goten, t'a l'air d'être devenu le combattant le plus fort du monde ! » fit Link d'un ton plaisantin.  
« Le plus fort, je sais pas mais en effet, je suis bien plus fort qu'avant grâce à Piccolo, Papa et même Kvasir d'Asraya et si tu veux, je te montre ça après le petit-déjeuner. » dit Gohan en terminant son bol.   
Réveillé par la conversation de deux amis, Goten fit son apparition dans la pièce de vie, l'air encore un peu endormi et se frottant l’œil droit. 

Le plus jeune des métis-saiyen n'avait lui pas prit la peine de s'habiller et était donc toujours en caleçon, ce qui fâcha quelque peu Chichi.

« Goten, tu aurais pu t'habiller avant, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne se faisait pas de promener en caleçon dans la maison ! » fit la mère des deux frères.

Le concerné, habitué aux remontrances de sa mère, ne réagit même pas et vint s'installer à côté de Gohan qui prit sa défense.

« Oh c'est pas grave maman, il fait rien de mal là. » fit Gohan.

Ne voulant pas encore entrer dans un long débat sur l'éducation à donner à Goten comme il y en avait déjà eu, Gohan et Chichi ayant une différence de vue la dessus, Chichi , en la présence de Link, se retint de répliquer et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

« Goten si tu veux manger, va falloir aller te servir à la cuisine mais attention c'est chaud. » avertit Gohan. 

Goten sortit alors de table et se dirigea vers la cuisine après que Gohan lui donné son bol vide pour qu'il s'en serve. Cependant la machine à cuire était assez grande et sur le plan de travail donc quelque peu hors de portée de Goten qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds mais n'arriva qu'à peine à bouger la cuillère se trouvant dans la machine.

« Goten, prends un tabouret sinon tu vas tout renverser ! » cria Gohan de la table à manger.  
« C'est marrant je te connaissais pas en grand frère si attentionné ! » répliqua Link, l'air un peu malicieux.  
« C'est que j'y tiens à mon p'tit frère moi ! » répondit Gohan faussement outré.  
« Oui ça je vois bien ! » fit Link amusé par la réaction de son ami.  
« Et je te signale qu'il est bien plus facile à surveiller que toi même si il a ton caractère un peu fonceur ! » répliqua Gohan tout aussi souriant.

Link sorti alors de table et commença à enserrer Gohan de son bras droit pour lui frictionner les cheveux en signe de vengeance.

« Goten, au secours, je suis attaqué ! » cria Gohan en voyant son frère revenir avec son bol de riz.  
« Hé arrête d'embêter Gohan sinon t'aura à faire à moi ! » cria Goten.   
« A ta place j'arrêterai, Goten il plaisante pas lui, il va te mettre la fessée ! » fit Gohan en plaisantant.  
« Dans ce cas, je me rends, j'aime pas les fessés ! » répondit Link en lâchant Gohan.

Goten alla alors s'asseoir à côté de Gohan et commença à manger son petit déjeuner.

« Merci Goten, t'es mon sauveur ! » fit Gohan en serrant Goten contre lui avec son bras droit.

Le jeune frère de Gohan ne répondit rien car trop occupé à manger. Quand ce dernier eut terminé, Link et Gohan quittèrent la table pour aller dehors pendant que Goten alla s'habiller. 

 

A l’extérieur, Gohan emmena Link à lisière de la forêt de bambou pour lui montrer ses nouvelles capacités. Link fut étonné d'entendre Gohan lui dire de se reculer un peu mais connaissant son ami, il le fit sans se poser de questions. 

Gohan se concentra, releva ses avant-bras à l'horizontale et serra les poings puis fit exploser sa nouvelle aura d'un jaune dorée éclatant, soufflant l'herbe du jardin et pliant quelque peu les bambous alentour. 

Pour le Kokiri, déjà l'aura dorée fut une surprise mais le changement de couleur des cheveux et des yeux de Gohan le fut encore plus sans parler de l'impression de puissance que dégageait le métis-saiyen. De plus, il ressentit comme une agressivité dans l'aura que déployait Gohan, chose que Link n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant chez le fils aîné de Goku. Le regard plus dur de son ami n'aidant pas à le rassurer.

« Waaah ! C'est impressionnant ta transformation ! Et ton aura à l'air bien plus puissante que ton ancienne ! » s'exclama Link, épaté par la prestation de Gohan.

Avant que Gohan puisse répondre, Goten arriva en courant.

« Alors Link, tu me crois maintenant que Gohan c'est le plus fort ?! » fit le cadet des métis en arrivant près de ses aînés.  
« Oui là je veux bien te croire, c'est vraiment épatant ! Mais comment t'es arrivé à faire ça ? » se demanda le Kokiri.

En un instant, Link comprit qu'il venait de poser la question qu'il ne fallait apparemment pas poser car il vit de suite l'expression du visage de Gohan passé du sérieux à la tristesse teinté de colère. Le jeune Super Saiyen repassa en forme de base et un instant de silence, qui sembla fort long, s'installa avant que Gohan ne réponde.

« Je...je te raconterai ça plus tard.. » fit-il laconiquement.  
« Désolé si j'ai posé la mauvaise question, je voulais pas te blesser. » répondit Link un peu gêné.  
« C'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir mais...montre moi plutôt tes progrès car te connaissant, t'a sûrement du continuer à t’entraîner aussi ». répliqua Gohan pour changer de sujet.  
« Ha..heu..oui, c'est vrai. Envoie moi une de tes boules d'énergies là ! » répondit Link.  
« A cette distance ?! Mais je vais te blesser ! » s'exclama Gohan inquiet.  
« Fais moi confiance et fais le ! » fit Link assez confiant.

Gohan se recula tout de même un peu, tendit son bras à l'horizontale, hésita encore un peu, pas très rassuré, mais fini par créer une boule d'énergie dans sa main et l'envoya directement sur Link.

Le kikoha vint s'écraser sur le Kokiri provoquant un petit écran de fumée autour de Link qui, une fois la fumée dissipée, s'en sortit indemne car entouré d'une très étrange aura bleue. En fait on aurait plutôt dit que Link était à l'intérieur d'un énorme rubis bleu transparent.

Gohan ainsi que Goten n'en revint pas que le Kokiri puisse ainsi s'en sortir indemne même si ils se doutaient bien que c'était grâce à cette mystérieuse aura.

« Alors qu'est-ce t'en dis de ce ça ?! » fit fièrement Link.  
« Moi je trouve ça trop chouette !! » s'écria Goten, épaté.  
« C'est vrai que c'est pas mal ! Ca ressemble à ce que Ganondorf avait pour se protéger de ta dernière attaque contre lui » fit Gohan tout aussi étonné.  
« Oui c'est vrai que ca y ressemble mais c'est en fait le Pouvoir de la Déesse Nayru qui j'ai acquit lors d'un entraînement particulièrement difficile pour vaincre Zant. » expliqua Link.  
« Épatant comme technique ! » répondit Gohan. 

Goten, lui, s'approcha de Link et voulu passer sa main au travers de l'aura de Link mais en fut repoussé par cette dernière. 

« Ca repousse les coups aussi comme tu vois ! » rajouta le jeune Héros du Temps avec un grand sourire tout fier.   
« Mais c'est pas du jeu ta technique on peut même plus te toucher ni rien ! » fit Goten un peu outré.  
« Dans un combat amical sûrement mais un vrai combat, c'est un pas un jeu et cette technique m'a déjà sauvé la vie ! » répliqua Link tout de même amusé par la réflexion de Goten.  
« Gohaaaan !!! » cria soudainement Chichi du pas de la porte de la maison.

Entendant cela, Gohan alla voir ce que sa mère lui voulait et laissa donc Link avec Goten un moment. Ce dernier se décida alors à montrer à Link ce dont lui était capable et ainsi pouvoir tester la durabilité de la protection de Link. Le Kokiri accepta, toujours amusé par la fougue du jeune frère de Gohan, et laissa Goten se parer de son aura rouge sang typique du Kaïoken puis l'attaquer.

Goten frappa fort de son poing droit sur l'aura protectrice de Link puis, voyant qu'elle résistait fort bien, le cadet des Son intensifia son aura pour lui donner plus de puissance. Son aura rouge doubla de taille et commençait à dégager un puissant souffle autour de lui. 

Après un long instant et se sentant faiblir, Link repoussa Goten à l'aide d'un puissant courant d'aura verte qui fit valser le jeune métis-saiyen, surpris par la riposte du Kokiri.

Link se dirigea alors vers Goten qui était maintenant à terre.

« Hé ! T'avais pas dit que t’allait te défendre ! » protesta Goten en se redressant en position assise.  
« Désolé Goten mais j'avais pas envie de me prendre ton coup ! » répondit Link en tendant sa main vers Goten.

Ce dernier prit la main du jeune ado pour s'aider à se relever quand Gohan revint auprès d'eux.

« Et bien, je vous laisse deux minutes tout seul et vous vous battez déjà ?! » fit Gohan d'un ton un peu moqueur.  
« On est des bagarreurs nous, qu'est-ce tu crois ! » répondit Link sur le même ton.   
« Elle voulait quoi maman ? » demanda Goten, curieux comme toujours.  
« Elle voudrait que j'aille acheter du riz, on a tout fini ce matin » répondit Gohan.  
« Oh j'peux v'nir avec toi s'il te plaît ?! » s'écria subitement Goten avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme.  
« Oui bien sur et comme ça on pourra montrer à Link, la Capitale de l'Est. » répondit Gohan.  
« C'est quoi ça, 'La capitale de l'est' ? C'est une ville ? » s'interrogea Link.  
« Oui c'est la ville la plus proche, tu vas voir, je suis sur que t'a jamais vu une ville comme ça ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Mais on va y aller comment ? Vous avez pas l'air d'avoir de moyen de transport... » se questionna encore une fois Link.  
« Oh j'en ai un, viens donc près de moi et pose ta main sur mon épaule. » fit Gohan.

Encore une fois Link fut étonné par cette déclaration mais comme il faisait confiance en son ami, il s’exécuta de suite. Goten en fit de même, posant sa main dans le dos de Gohan.

L’aîné des métis-saiyen posa alors son index et son majeur droit sur son front puis ferma les yeux se concentrant sur sa destination. Après un court instant où Link se demanda bien ce que son ami pouvait bien manigancer, les trois garçons disparurent d'un coup pour réapparaître en plein milieu de la Capitale de l'Est dans une rue néanmoins peu fréquenté pour ne pas effrayer les passants.

Link n'en cru pas ses yeux, en un instant il était passé d'un endroit perdu derrière une forêt de bambou à un endroit des plus étranges mais qui semblait bien plus actifs et surtout moins perdu.

Quand les trois garçons sortirent de cette ruelle pour que Link puisse admirer toute la frénésie de la Capitale de l'Est, le Kokiri en fut encore dépaysé. Tout était recouvert d'une étrange matière en dur remplaçant le bois et la pierre auquel il était habitué.

De plus il voyait de drôle d'engin qui lévitait au ras du sol et qui semblait être des moyens de transport vu les gens à l'intérieur. Le tout dans un vacarme assez peu plaisant pour le jeune ado habitué au calme de le forêt.

« Ca va Link ? T'a l'air perdu ! » fit Gohan d'un air amusé.  
« C'est...trop bizarre les villes chez toi... » répondit Link regardant partout autour de lui.   
« C'est sur que ca doit te changer d'Hyrule ! Mais viens, faut qu'on aille au magasin, j'expliquerai un peu tout ce que tu vois sur le chemin ! » répliqua Gohan sachant que sa mère attendait son retour.

Gohan s'improvisa alors guide touristique et expliqua tout ce qui semblait étrange à Link, Goten y ajouta lui aussi ses quelques réflexions, notamment sur les magasins de jouets ou de nourriture et ainsi le Kokiri en apprit beaucoup sur la civilisation du monde de Gohan. Cela passionna bien sur Link toujours avide de nouveautés.

Ces explications prirent pas mal de temps et les trois garçons passèrent la matinée à déambuler dans la Capitale de l'Est, Gohan oubliant quelque peu que Chichi attendait son retour. Les deux terriens et le Kokiri finirent même par prendre leur repas de midi dans une petite échoppe donnant sur un petit parc, ce fut l'occasion pour Link de découvrir la nourriture du coin qui en fin de compte n'était pas très différente. 

Après cela et après avoir fait la course demandé par Chichi, les trois garçons rentrèrent au Mont Paozu, Gohan ayant passé en revue tout ce qu'il y avait à voir et à expliquer. A leur retour, Chichi gronda quelque peu Gohan pour avoir traîné en ville mais après qu'il eut expliqué le pourquoi, Chichi l'en excusa trouvant l'idée de faire visiter la ville à Link assez bonne.

Puis soudainement, Goku arriva de son entraînement venant voir si Goten ne voulait pas passer l'après-midi à s'entraîner.

« Dis Gohan, je peux aller avec Papa un peu, j'ai envie de m’entraîner ! » demanda Goten.  
« Mais bien sur que tu peux y aller ! » répondit Gohan, un peu étonné que Goten lui demande la permission.

Goten en fut bien sur très heureux et repartit aussitôt avec Goku pour rejoindre Piccolo dans le désert montagneux où ils avait l'habitude de s'entraîner.

« Quant à nous deux, on va aller au lac pas loin, ça nous reposera du bruit de la ville et puis j'ai des trucs à te raconter ! » fit Gohan à Link.  
« OK, je te suis ! » répondit avec entrain le Kokiri.

Plutôt que de le suivre, Link posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Gohan et les deux amis disparurent aussi vite pour réapparaître devant le grand lac au pied du Mont Paozu.

Ce lac, malgré des différences, rappela à Link le Lac Hylia d'Hyrule et c'est pour cela qu'il apprécia directement cet endroit. 

« Waaah ! C'est super comme endroit ! » s'exclama Link en voyant le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui.  
« Oui j'aime beaucoup cet endroit, c'est beau et très calme, je viens souvent avec Goten et on s'amuse dans le lac toute l'après-midi. » répondit Gohan l'air paisible.

Gohan s'assit alors contre l'arbre au bord du lac et Link le rejoint assez vite s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« C'est vrai que c'est calme ici, ca change de la ville bruyante où l'on était » pensa Link.  
« C'est pour ca que je vais pas trop en ville, je préfère le calme du Mont Paozu et c'est souvent pour Goten que j'y vais car lui il est fou avec tous ces magasins ! » répondit Gohan souriant à la pensée de Goten se ruant dans les magasins de jouets.  
« J'ai vu ca tout à l'heure, c'était marrant ! » répliqua Link.

Puis Gohan appuya sa tête contre l'arbre derrière lui et prit soudainement un air comme vide ou perdu dans le vague.

« Sinon tu voulais savoir comment j'ai obtenu la transformation que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure ? » fit-il, l'air vague.  
« Oui mais ca n'avait pas l'air de te réjouir alors si tu veux pas en parler, t'es pas obligé. » répondit Link soucieux de ne pas blesser son ami.  
« Je n'aime pas en parler mais Piccolo m'a dit que je devais en parler, que ce m'aiderais... » fit Gohan.  
« Piccolo ?! Le sale type qui t’a abandonné dans le désert ?! » s'exclama Link assez étonné.  
« Tu vas rire mais c'est devenu mon mentor et mon ami, en ton absence, c'était à lui que je me confiais et il est toujours de bon conseil. » répondit Gohan.  
« J'en reviens pas...mais bon continue ce que tu voulais dire, je t'ai interrompu pardon.. » fit Link désolé.

Gohan enchaîna alors sur ce que Goten n'avait pas raconté la nuit passé, à savoir le moment où Gohan se transforma en Super Saiyen contre Freezer. Link apprit avec effroi la mort de Goten et avant même que Gohan ne put lui dire combien cet événement tragique l'avait profondément meurtri au plus profond de son for intérieur, le Kokiri l'imagina déjà tellement il savait à quel point Gohan tenait à son petit frère. 

Au fur et à mesure que Gohan racontait son histoire, on voyait qu'il en était de plus en plus affecté. Gohan parla aussi de son séjour forcé sur Asraya et de sa difficulté à se pardonner et donc à maîtriser sa toute puissante colère.

Cependant, l'aîné de Goku n'oublia le bon côté de ce séjour en parlant d'Haakan et de Léo.

« D'ailleurs, Léo te ressemble beaucoup physiquement, c'était assez étrange mais ça m'a rappelé de bon souvenir. » conclut Gohan qui semblait déjà moins affecté grâce à l'évocation de son jeune ami asrayan.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Link qui était vraiment abasourdi et même assez gêné d'avoir été curieux tellement les événements raconté furent dramatiques.  
« Je...je suis désolé...j'aurais pas du poser cette question... » fit le Kokiri atterré après un moment de silence.  
« Tu pouvais pas savoir, je t'en veux pas. » répliqua Gohan d'un ton morne.  
« Mais quand même, c'est horrible ce qu'il s'est passé là ! » fit Link toujours affecté par ce récit.  
« Tu sais que j'ai même voulu retourner à Hyrule pour que tu m'aides à éviter la mort de Goten mais Piccolo m'a dit que sans la mort de Goten, je me serais pas transformé en Super Saiyen et que donc on serait sûrement tous mort, j'ai abandonné cette idée. » avoua Gohan.  
« Mais si tu me l'aurais demandé, je l'aurais fait sans problème ! » fit Link.  
« Merci, c'est gentil... » répondit Gohan toujours d'un ton assez bas et un peu triste.  
« Tiens j'y pense mais hier soir, t'avais pas l'air content que Goten te poses des questions sur ta cicatrice...ça t'évoque de si mauvais souvenir ? » rajouta Gohan après un court moment de silence.  
« C'est pas aussi terrible que ce que tu as vécu mais ça reste tout de même des mauvais souvenirs. » répondit Link d'un ton peu joyeux.

Link se mit à son tour à raconter plus en détail ce qui avait causé cette étrange cicatrice. La quasi-possession de Zant et le poison que ce dernier lui avait injecté sans oublier les ténèbres qui l'avait envahi une fois Zant vaincu.

Gohan trouva tout de même assez terrible comme récit malgré ses propres mésaventures. 

« Mais assez de discussions triste ! » fit soudainement Link en se levant puis desserrant sa ceinture et enlevant sa tunique verte ainsi que ses bottines. 

« Mais Link pourquoi tu te déshabille ? » se demanda Gohan surpris.  
« On va aller s'amuser dans lac et laisser nos soucis au bord ! Je suis pas venu chez toi pour qu'on sois triste ! » répondit Link maintenant en caleçon.

Sans attendre la réponse de Gohan, Link plongea dans le lac pour refaire surface une seconde plus tard.

« Allez Gohan, viens ! Je parie que je nage plus vite que toi ! » fit le Kokiri pour provoquer son ami.

Gohan sourit alors puis se releva et commença lui aussi à se déshabiller, ne gardant plus que son caleçon blanc. Il rejoignit sans un mot son ami dans le lac et une fois dans l'eau, il assura à Link qu'il le battrait sans problème.

Le frère de Goten ayant retrouvé un peu de gaieté, l'après-midi se passa dans la joie et l'amusement, les deux amis reprenant leurs anciennes habitudes de jeu, de défi et d'amusement. Il y eu une course à la nage, un concours d'apnée et de plongée où chacun des garçons s'illustra. Gohan montra même à Link comment il pêchait de gros poissons à main nues, ce qui impressionnait fort le Kokiri qui n'avait jamais vu cela.

Le temps passa vite et grâce à la bonne humeur de Link, Gohan oublia quelque peu sa tristesse, sa rancœur et sa colère qu'il avait ressenti en racontant la mort de Goten. Cela ravit Link de revoir son ami si heureux et que donc son idée avait porté ses fruits.

Les deux garçons s'amusèrent assez longtemps mais sortirent de l'eau avant que le soleil se couche pour pouvoir se sécher tranquillement au soleil. Gohan et Link se couchèrent alors dans l'herbe, fermant tous les deux yeux et posant leurs mains sous leur têtes.

« C'est plus calme que dans la forêt où je vis, ça fait bizarre mais j'aime bien. » fit Link.  
« Ah ? Tu vis plus au Ranch Lon Lon ? » s'interrogea Gohan et rouvrant les yeux et regardant son ami.  
« Non après les deux ans de voyages avec Malon, j'avais envie de retourner habiter dans la forêt, comme avant et Malon était d'accord mais à condition qu'on habite pas trop loin d'Hyrule alors on s'est installé dans le comté voisin d'Hyrule. Malon y va à l'école et moi je forge des épées ou des boucliers pour un forgeron qui habite à côté de la forêt, ça me rapporte quelques rubis et quand y'a pas de client, je peux m’entraîner avec le patron, il est super fort à l'épée ! » expliqua Link.  
« Oh ben c'est chouette, t'es tranquille toi, moi je peux pas encore faire ce que je veux, il y a toujours des gens qu'on doit combattre pour protéger la Terre et donc faut s'entraîner tout le temps. » répondit Gohan un peu dépité.  
« Je suis sur que t'arrivera à faire ce que tu veux un jour, faut pas t’inquiéter ! » répliqua Link d'un ton enjoué.  
« Oui j'y arriverai c'est sur, je veux pas passer ma vie à m’entraîner moi ! » fit Gohan.

Après cette petite discussion, un long silence s'installa, Gohan et Link profitant du calme et de la tranquillité de l'endroit pour terminer de se sécher sans un bruit.

« Bon, je crois qu'on est sec là, rentrons à la maison, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ! » fit soudainement Gohan après un long moment tout en se relevant.  
« Mmmh..OK, allons-y. » répondit Link un peu assoupi.

Le Kokiri se releva aussi et les deux garçons se rhabillèrent avant qu'ils ne se transportent devant la maison familiale des Son. Une fois rentré, Gohan emmena Link dans sa chambre pour ensuite se diriger vers son bureau posé juste à côté de son lit.

Link remarqua vite la multitude de livres ainsi que des assez petites pièces détachées diverses. Au dessus se trouvait un poster représentant ce que Link prit pour le ciel étoilé. 

Gohan prit la chaise du bureau de Goten, plus rempli de jouet que de cahier scolaire, pour que Link puisse s'asseoir.

« Regarde, toi qui aime construire plein de choses ! » fit Gohan en prenant un télescope qui se trouvait sur côté de son bureau.  
« Bah qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » s'exclama Link étonné.  
« C'est un télescope que j'ai construit moi-même avec l'aide d'une amie à papa, ca sert à pouvoir observer l'espace, les étoiles, les planètes. » expliqua Gohan.  
« Des pla-quoi ? » fit encore Link qui décidément avait du mal à suivre son ami.   
« Des planètes comme celle sur laquelle on est et où Hyrule se trouve certainement aussi, c'est parfois ce que sont les étoiles que tu vois dans le ciel. » fit Gohan.  
« Oh..jamais entendu parler. Faudra que tu me montre ça ! » répondit Link dont la curiosité avait été piquée.  
« Oui si tu veux on fera ça après le souper ! » accepta Gohan content de voir que son ami était toujours aussi curieux.

Mais avant que Link pu répondre, Goten arriva soudainement dans la chambre.

« Gohan, y'a maman qui veut que je prenne un bain et... »   
« J'ai compris Goten, va donc déjà dans la salle de bain, déshabille toi et met tes vêtements dans le panier à linge sale et j'arrive. » fit Gohan, interrompant Goten.  
« OK merci !! » répondit Goten avant de filer vers la salle de bain.   
« Il sait pas prendre son bain tout seul à son âge ? » se demanda Link, un peu moqueur.  
« Oh si il pourrait très bien le faire mais il aime bien que ce soit moi qui le fasse car il aime bien que je m'occupe de lui et j'avoue que ca me déplaît pas non plus ! » répondit Gohan en souriant.  
« Oui ca m'étonne pas de toi tiens ! » s'exclama Link assez amusé par le comportement très 'couveur' de Gohan qu'il découvrait encore.

Ce dernier partit donc aider Goten pour son bain, s'excusant auparavant auprès de Link de le laisser ainsi seul. 

Link, en attendant le retour de Gohan et Goten, commença à feuilleter quelques livres présent sur le bureau de Gohan. Cependant, il n'arriva pas déchiffrer l'écriture qui s'y trouvait, il ne regarda donc que les quelques images.   
Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Gohan revint avec Goten qui n'était plus vêtu que d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille.

« C'est intéressant Link ? » fit Gohan en voyant Link plongé dans l'un de ses livres.  
« Bah si je pouvais lire ce qu'il était écrit, ça pourrait peut être m'intéresser ! » répondit Link.  
« C'est vrai que vous avez pas la même écriture, ça va être difficile de comprendre ! » répliqua Gohan.

Pendant ce petit échange entre les deux amis, Goten se dirigea vers son armoire à vêtements pour s'y habiller. Une fois l'armoire ouverte, il laissa tomber sa serviette et commença à sortir quelques vêtements. 

Quand il fut habillé, le jeune garçon revint vers Gohan et il commença à lui raconter son après-midi d’entraînement. Apparemment sa maîtrise du Kaioken s'améliorait beaucoup et Goku et Piccolo commençait à voir en Goten, un sérieux adversaire ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au cadet des Son toujours en quête de reconnaissance. Il fut d'ailleurs très heureux quand il vit que Gohan était content de ses progrès. 

Après cela, les trois garçons passèrent à table pour y déguster le résultat de la pêche de Goku. Cependant le dîner fut assez vite expédié car Link était impatient de voir ces étranges choses que Gohan appelait 'planètes'. Cela réjouit aussi Goten qui appréciait toujours ces moments d'observation du ciel. 

Link et Goten sortirent alors de table pour se diriger dehors alors que Gohan alla chercher son télescope.

« Chouette, y'a pas de nuages, on va pouvoir bien tout voir ! » s'exclama Goten en regardant le ciel étoilé.  
« Par contre je me demande comment vous allez sur le toit, je vois pas d'échelle pour y aller. » s'interrogea Link.  
« Attends tu vas voir, accroche toi à moi !  » répondit Goten.  
« Hein ?! Pourquoi faire ?! » s'étonna Link.  
« C'est une surprise ! » répondit Goten avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix.

Link se posa alors derrière Goten l'enserrant de ses bras alors que ce dernier attrapa le haut des jambes du Kokiri. Le jeune métis-saiyen commença à s'élever dans les airs à la grande surprise de Link qui ne fut pas très rassuré.

« On a quitté le sol ! Comment tu fais ça ?! » s'écria Link en regardant le sol s'éloigner d'un air médusé.  
« Bah c'est Gohan qui m'a apprit à voler mais c'est compliqué à te dire comme on fait. » répondit Goten qui alla se poser sur le toit de la maison. 

Quand il toucha terre, Goten relâcha les jambes de Link et ce dernier enleva ses bras du corps de Goten puis se recula un peu et regarda en bas. 

C'est là que Gohan arriva et que Goten lui fit signe qu'ils étaient déjà sur le toit. Gohan les rejoignit donc aussi par la voie des airs, épatant Link encore une fois.

« Alors Link, c'était comment avec le vol avec Goten ? » fit Gohan arrivé sur le toit et d'un air amusé.  
« C'était...bizarre mais c'est super pratique pour se déplacer ! » fit Link qui n'en revenait décidément pas.  
« Oui ça fait toujours cette impression la première fois même si moi, ca m'avait fait peur au début. » répondit Gohan en installant le télescope.

C'est ainsi que Gohan commença ses explications sur l'espace, les étoiles et les planètes entourant la Terre. L’aîné des Son avait même prit une carte de la Galaxie Nord pour illustrer ses propos à son ami qui écoutait avec grande attention, passionné qu'il était. Le Kokiri pu même observer la Lune au télescope et être témoin du passage d'étoile filante.

Puis vint le moment où Gohan expliqua que certaines étoiles formait parfois un ensemble que l'on nommait de différentes manières mais avant qu'il n'ai pu commencer, Goten l'interrompit, demandant de pouvoir lui expliquer lui-même. Ce qu'il fit, sous la surveillance de Gohan qui corrigea une ou deux imprécisions.

Après cette soirée riche en enseignement pour Link, il fut temps d'aller se coucher. Les trois garçons redescendirent du toit par la voie des airs, à la demande de Link qui voulait retenter l'expérience du vol. Cette fois-ci, le Kokiri s'agrippa à Gohan. Une fois au sol, les garçons rentrèrent se coucher, souhaitant 'bonne nuit' à Goku et Chichi dans le salon.

Quand les trois jeunes furent déshabillé et au lit, Link, assit dans son lit, la couverture ne recouvrant que le bas de son corps, entama une courte conversation comme il aimait faire avant de dormir.

« Je suis épaté par tout ce que j'ai appris ce soir, tu devrais devenir professeur, tu fais ça super bien ! » fit Link.  
« Je suis d'accord avec lui, t'explique trop bien ! » acquiesça Goten assis à côté de Gohan.  
« Merci mais tu faisais ça bien aussi Link quand tu m'apprenais à me battre à l'épée. » répondit modestement Gohan déjà couché, les mains sous la tête et aussi avec la couverture ne recouvrant que la moité basse de son corps.

Puis Gohan regarda au plafond, l'air songeur, pensant à son avenir.

« Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien devenir professeur même si maman voudrait plutôt que je devienne un scientifique.. » fit-il.

La dessus, la conversation se termina et les trois garçons se souhaitèrent 'bonne nuit' avant de s’emmitoufler dans leurs couvertures pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	3. Link défie Piccolo !

Le lendemain matin, une déflagration réveilla Gohan en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que ni Link ni Goten n'était là et que leur vêtements étaient eux aussi manquant. 

D'un bon inquiet, Gohan sortit de son lit, s'habilla en vitesse puis quitta la chambre. Quand il arriva dans le pièce de vie, tout semblait calme. Le métis-saiyen sorti alors et vit Goten, Kaioken déployé, occupé à tenter à nouveau de forcer le bouclier d'aura de Link qui semblait avoir du mal à résister. 

« C'est vous qui faites ces secousses ? » demanda Gohan rassuré que tout avait finalement l'air normal.

Quand les deux combattants entendirent Gohan, ils s'arrêtèrent de suite.

« Oh salut Gohan, on t'a réveillé ? » se demanda Goten.  
« Bah un peu oui... » répondit Gohan.  
« Désolé, je crois qu'on y a été un peu fort mais je voulais entraîner mon bouclier d'aura avec Goten. » fit Link, un peu gêné d'avoir réveillé son ami.   
« Mmmh, c'est pas grave mais vous m'avez fait peur ! » répondit Gohan, soulagé.

Gohan retourna à l'intérieur et Goten et Link reprirent leur petit entraînement. Quelques instant plus tard, Gohan ressortit de la maison, un bol de riz en mains et s'assît à côté de la porte pour observer Goten et Link pendant son petit-déjeuner.

Quand les deux garçons eurent fini leur session d’entraînement, ils vinrent s'asseoir à coté de Gohan, l'air essoufflé par l'effort.

« Il est fort ton p'tit frère ! Moi qui pensait mon bouclier puissant, contre Goten c'est autre chose ! » s'exclama Link.  
« Mais contre Gohan, ça tiendrait pas du tout ton bouclier ! » fit Goten avec malice.

Mais alors que Link allait répondre, Goku sortit la maison pour aller s'entraîner avec Piccolo. Bien sur il demanda à Goten si il voulait venir et on vit bien là que le cadet du saiyen était partagé entre l'envie de rester avec Gohan et celle d'aller s'entraîner avec son père. Voyant cela Gohan finit par trancher pour son petit frère.

« On va faire simple Goten, on va tous y aller, comme ça Link pourra nous voir en action et peut être que lui pourra nous montrer de quoi il est capable ! »

Bien sur, Goten fut ravi de cette proposition qui réglait à merveille son dilemme. Link fut tout aussi ravi de pouvoir assister à cet entraînement qui promettait d'être explosif. De plus, montrer ses nouvelles capacités à son ami n'était non plus pas pour le déplaire.

Goten, Link et Goku posèrent alors une main sur Gohan qui les transporta instantanément auprès de Piccolo grâce à son Shunkan Ido.

 

Le Namek les vit en effet arriver soudainement. Il en fut surpris car ne s'attendant pas à ce que Goku et Goten arrive avec Gohan et son Shunkan Ido. Une fois la courte surprise passée, Piccolo fut ravi de voir que son ancien élève et ami s'était décidé à revenir s'entraîner car le jeune métis-saiyen était devenu un puissant adversaire.

« Content que tu te joignes à nous Gohan, ça promet une journée d’entraînement très intense ! » fit Piccolo.  
« C'est vrai mais laisse moi te présenter mon ami Link d'Hyrule dont je t'avais déjà parlé ! » répondit Gohan, content de pouvoir présenter Link à son mentor.  
« Oui je m'en souviens, c'est grâce à lui que tu m'es revenu transformé et apte au combat ! » répliqua Piccolo.

C'est alors que Link se dirigea vers Piccolo, l'air sérieux. Une fois juste devant le Namek, il s'arrêta et leva la tête pour fixer le grand combattant qu'était l'ancien démon. 

« Vous, j'vous pardonne pas d'avoir abandonné Gohan dans un désert. Ça s'fait pas ces choses là ! » dit le Kokiri d'un air peu amical.

Le regard qu'avait Link rappelait à Gohan, le regard qu'avait son ami quand il avait rencontré Ganondorf pour la première fois. C'était un regard méfiant, rebelle et quelque peu en colère. 

« Je vois que ce que Gohan m'avait raconté est toujours vrai, t'a pas froid aux yeux gamin ! Mais sache que tu n'es pas le seul à m'en vouloir pour ça mais que j'en ai rien à faire. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. » répondit Piccolo d'un ton ferme.  
« Bref ! Si on s'y mettait ! » intervint Goku pour calmer la situation.  
« Bonne idée et pour commencer je me battre contre lui ! » répondit Link en désignant Piccolo.  
« Contre Piccolo ?! Mais il est bien plus fort que toi ! Je sais que tu lui en veut mais tout de même ! » protesta Gohan, un peu inquiet par la demande de Link.  
« C'est pas grave, j'pourrai y aller à fond alors sans m'inquiéter de le blesser ! » répondit Link, décidé à combattre le puissant Namek.  
« Je l'aime bien ton ami, Gohan, il a vraiment du cran ! » fit Piccolo, un sourire en coin.   
« J'aime pas ça mais je connais Link, il est têtu et donc Piccolo, soit pas trop rude avec lui ! » répliqua Gohan toujours pas rassuré.

Amusé par tant de fougue, Piccolo accepta la confrontation. Goku et ses deux fils se mirent à l'écart et Link se positionna face au Namek, l'air concentré. Il fait jaillir une aura aussi dorée que celle d'un Super Saiyen tout en continuant à se concentrer. Piccolo fut surprit par cette aura mais attendit que son jeune adversaire passe à l'action et le laissa donc se préparer. 

Soudainement, trois triangles dorés commencèrent à s'illuminer sur le dessus du poing droit fermé du Kokiri. Seul Gohan fut surpris de voir ce symbole car il était le seul, avec Link, à en connaître la signification. Cependant, l'aîné de Goku ne s'attendait pas à revoir ce symbole et encore moins comme gravé sur la main de Link.

L'aura du Kokiri s'intensifia avec l'apparition de la Triforce et le jeune adolescent fut subitement entouré d'un halo dorée en plus de son aura. Cette dernière devint frénétique et s'agita à un rythme très soutenu, brassant beaucoup d'air. 

Quand Link rouvrit les yeux, on ne voyait plus ses pupilles bleues et le blanc de ses yeux était devenu aussi doré que le halo qui entourait tout le corps du garçon.

Piccolo de son côté, même si il ne se sentit pas menacé, avait perdu son sourire amusé pour redevenir sérieux, ne prenant plus Link pour un faible adversaire.

Le Kokiri, lui, fit apparaître une épée formé avec son halo doré puis il fendit l'air dans un grand cri tonitruant, lançant ainsi un gigantesque ligne d'aura vers Piccolo. Ce dernier, par prudence, préféra esquiver le coup en se déplaçant par la droite mais fut surpris de voir que Link était déjà sur lui, le jeune garçon ayant anticipé son mouvement.

Piccolo n'eut cette fois-ci pas d'autre choix que de saisir à mains nues l'épée de Link pour la stopper dans sa trajectoire. Sans attendre une réaction de son adversaire, Piccolo lâcha soudainement l'épée et se recula un peu. Surpris, Link en tomba vers le sol mais fut douloureusement reçu par le genou de Piccolo qui fit plier en deux l'ami de Gohan. 

Le jeune combattant tomba au sol pour n'y rester que quelques instants avant de repartir à l'attaque.

C'est sur ce schéma d'un Link attaquant sans relâche pour se faire ensuite violemment repoussé par Piccolo qu'une heure se passa. Le jeune Héros du Temps réussît tout de même à placer quelques bonnes attaques qui esquintèrent quelque peu le Namek mais, voyant que Link n'était pas décidé à abandonner malgré son état de fatigue et ses nombreuses blessures, Gohan décida d'intervenir mais le Kokiri n'entendit rien et voulu continuer.  
Vraiment inquiet pour son ami, Gohan décida d’apparaître, grâce au Shunkan Ido, juste devant Link.

« LINK CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !!!! » cria soudainement Gohan tout en se transformant en Super Saiyen.

Ce déploiement d'énergie repoussa Link qui retomba à terre quelques mètres plus loin. En se redressant, le Kokiri avait perdu sa puissante transformation et ne regardait Gohan qu'avec un air terrifié et médusé alors que Gohan regardait Link d'un air dur, ferme et un peu effrayant.

Mais ce qui avait choqué le plus Link, c'était le fait que Gohan lui crie dessus ainsi car c'était bien là, la première fois que le métis-saiyen haussait la voix à son égard.

Bien sur la scène n'avait échappé à personne et autant Goten, Goku et Piccolo furent étonné par ce coup de colère mais étant plus familier avec ce trait de caractère qu'à Gohan, ils n'en furent pas autant médusé que Link.

Gohan, pour sa part, repassa en forme de base et se dirigea vers Link, l'air sérieux. Quand il fut juste devant son ami, il changea de regard et finit par sourire chaleureusement tout en tendant sa main vers le jeune adolescent à la tunique verte.

« Toujours aussi fonceur et déterminé à ce que je vois ! » fit Gohan comme si de rien n'était.  
« O-oui...et c'est pire avec cette technique ! » répondit Link tout en attrapant la main tendue de Gohan.  
« C'est très impressionnant en tout cas ! Je t'aurais jamais cru capable de tenir tête à Piccolo comme ça ! » fit Gohan.  
« Tenir tête...pas vraiment..mais c'est vrai que cette technique m'impressionne encore moi-même..et encore, je n'ai pas utilisé la technique que j'ai employé pour vaincre Zant ! » répondit Link.  
« Mais comment tu fais pour utiliser le pouvoir de la Triforce ? Je croyais qu'elle avait été scellé dans le Saint-Royaume. » demanda Gohan quand Link fut debout.  
« Elle l'était mais j'ai du l'assimiler pour pouvoir combattre Zant. » répondit Link.   
« Hé bien..quelle puissance ! Mais maintenant faut qu'on te soigne, t'es dans un sale état, gros malin ! » s'amusa Gohan. 

Gohan amena donc Link auprès de Goku qui avait toujours une réserve de senzus au cas où un entraînement un peu trop intensif nécessiterait des soins immédiat. 

« J'dois manger ça et ça va me soigner ?! » fit Link étonné.  
« Oui mange le et tu sera guéri en un instant ! » rassura Gohan.

Ce que Link fit sans plus insister et en effet, une fois le senzu avalé, toutes ses blessures disparurent en un coup, ce qui bien sur, épata le jeune Héros du Temps.

« Waah ! C'est aussi efficace que les potions de soins d'Impa ! » s'écria Link.   
« Bon maintenant on peut s'entraîner ? » intervint soudainement Goten, impatient d'en découdre avec ses partenaires d’entraînement.  
« Bien sur Goten, on y va, môsieur Link à fini de passer ses nerfs sur Piccolo. » répondit Gohan d'un ton un peu moqueur.

Link baissa un peu la tête, l'air un peu gêné de s'être emporté de la sorte, ce qui fit sourire Gohan.

C'est ainsi que tous les combattants présents commencèrent à s'entraîner pour le restant de la journée avec parfois quelques interventions de Link mais plus généralement, il resta sur le côté pour soit regarder ou pour s'entraîner lui même de son côté. 

Quand le soleil finit par se coucher, Gohan, Goten, Link et Goku rentrèrent auprès de Chichi, laissant Piccolo retourner à sa méditation. Ce dernier complimenta Link à propos de sa transformation et de son opiniâtreté à combattre malgré le gouffre de puissance qu'il y avait entre eux. Gohan rajouta que Link devait s'estimer comme presque honoré d'avoir reçu un tel compliment de la part du Namek qui était très avare en parole de ce genre.

Une fois de retour à la maison, les trois garçons et Goku virent que Chichi avait eu l'amabilité de préparer un bain chaud dans un tonneau de bois, chauffé par un feu en dessous d'une plaque de métal. 

Goku laissa les trois garçons y aller en premier car il voulu d'abord manger un en-cas. Gohan, Goten et Link se déshabillèrent alors complètement, laissant leur tenue de combats et leurs caleçon au sol. 

Quand ils furent bien installé dans le bain, chacun se tenant à un bord pour être chacun en vis-à vis l'un de l'autre, laissant ainsi leurs bras et leur épaules hors de l'eau, les garçons commencèrent une discussion sur la journée écoulée. 

« C'est une bonne idée ce bain chauffé après une journée pareille, je devrais faire ça chez moi aussi ! » commença Link.  
« Avec Papa on fait ça régulièrement après un long entraînement, c'est très reposant. » fit Gohan.  
« Moi j'veux qu'on se batte ensemble Link demain, ta transformation elle à l'air super forte ! » intervint Goten.  
« On verra parce que je la maîtrise pas encore très bien et je deviens bizarre comme tout à l'heure.. » répondit Link encore un peu gêné de son comportement.  
« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée qu'à Goten, ça t’entraînerait aussi tout en faisant plaisir à Goten. Et puis si il le faut, je serais là pour te calmer ! » fit Gohan.  
« C'est vrai que tout à l'heure, tu m'as bien calmé, tu m'a même fait peur avec ton air sévère ! » répondit Link.  
« J'aime pas être comme ça mais je crois que c'était la seule manière de t'arrêter. » fit Gohan.  
« Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit... » répliqua Link en baissant les yeux de gêne.  
« C'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à contrôler ma transformation car j'étais vraiment très en colère et n'arrivait donc pas à me contrôler une fois transformé mais grâce à Kvasir, un combattant Asrayan, j'ai pu y arriver. D'ailleurs si tu veux, je t'apprendrai ce qu'il m'a appris, ça pourra t'aider et après tu pourra te battre contre Goten. » rassura Gohan.  
« Gohan a raison et puis de toute façon moi aussi je dois m’entraîner, le Kaioken, c'est difficile comme technique ! » intervint Goten pour aussi rassurer le Kokiri.

Après cette discussion, Goten proposa de s'amuser à faire un concours d'apnée. Gohan et Link acceptèrent et ce dernier gagna le concours en trichant quelque peu. En effet, le jeune adolescent avait eu la sournoise idée d'aller chatouiller ses deux adversaires pour ainsi les faire remonter à la surface plus vite.

Malgré les protestations de Goten, Link fut déclaré vainqueur non sans devoir subir la vengeance des deux frères Son. Gohan immobilisa Link alors que Goten le chatouilla pendant un long instant.

Chichi vint interrompre cette vengeance en apportant des serviettes de bain et demandant aux garçons de sortir car le souper était prêt. 

Cela mis fin au calvaire de Link et les trois compères sortirent du tonneau, se séchèrent vigoureusement puis enveloppèrent leurs serviettes autour de leur tailles et prirent leurs vêtements pour ensuite rentrer à l'intérieur. 

Tous les vêtements du jour étant à la lessive, Gohan et Goten allèrent s'habiller dans leur chambre alors que Link reçu en prêt, le peignoir de bain de Gohan, n'ayant pas de vêtements de rechange. 

Après un bon souper et une autre soirée à observer les étoiles, activité qui avait tellement plu à Link la veille qu'il voulu recommencer, les trois garçons allèrent se coucher pour une nouvelle nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

 

C'est sur cette routine d’entraînement, d'activité extérieur, de bonne chaire et de repos qu'un mois se s'écoula. Link, sous les conseils de Gohan, put s'entraîner à se maîtriser quand il était sous l'influence du pouvoir de la Triforce et ainsi pu se confronter à Goten, qui s'était lui aussi entraîner à parfaire son Kaioken. Gohan de son côté, ne vint pas à chaque fois s'entraîner car il voulu de temps à autre montrer à Link différente chose comme la nature environnante du Mont Paozu, les études qu'il faisait, où plutôt qu'il essayait de faire,où tout simplement passer du bon temps comme à l'époque il logeait au Ranch Lon Lon.

Quand le moment de retourner chez lui fut venu, Link était partagé entre la tristesse de quitter son ami ainsi que son petit frère qu'il avait appris à apprécier et le plaisir de retrouver Malon et son chez-soi. 

Gohan et Goten voulurent l'accompagner jusqu'à l'endroit où Link devait rencontrer le vendeur de masque, repoussant ainsi temporairement les adieux. 

Quand ils s'engagèrent dans la forêt de bambous, la discussion tourna évidement autour du le départ de Link.

« C'est dommage que tu dois partir, on s'amusait bien tous les trois ! » s'exclama Goten.  
« Ouais on s'est bien amusé mais voilà, il faut bien que je rentre à un moment » répondit Link avec philosophie, cachant sa tristesse de devoir partir.  
« En tout cas, tu remercieras Malon d'avoir réussi à convaincre le vendeur de masques ! » fit Gohan pour sa part.  
« Je le ferai, promis et la prochaine fois, tu reviens avec moi, je suis sur que Malon et Talon seront content de te revoir. » répliqua Link.  
« Oui si il n'y avait pas cette menace sur la Terre, je serais venu avec toi et Goten serait venu aussi mais comme tu l'a dis, on fera ça la prochaine fois ! » répondit Gohan.

Le vendeur de masque fut alors en vue et les trois garçons le rejoignirent en silence. En arrivant près du commerçant, Gohan se fit la remarque que ce dernier n'avait pas changé. 

« Bien, tu es là pile à l'heure, on va pouvoir y aller. » fit simplement le vendeur.

Link se tourna alors vers ses deux amis pour leur faire ses adieux.

« Gohan, j'ai été ravi de te revoir, c'était vraiment génial, tu m'a appris plein de chose et on s'est bien amusé ! Tu diras aussi merci à ta maman pour les repas, c'était vraiment délicieux ! » fit Link avec un brin d'émotion dans la voix.  
« Moi aussi j'ai été très content de te revoir, ça a été une super surprise que de te voir. Je suis content d'avoir ainsi pu te présenter Goten dont j'ai pas arrêté de te parler à l'époque ! » répondit Gohan tout aussi ému.  
« Oui c'était chouette de pouvoir rencontrer ta famille et surtout Goten avec qui je me suis bien amusé pendant les entraînements ! » répliqua Link.  
« Mais tu reviendra hein ? Nous deux contre Gohan à l'entraînement c'était trop chouette ! » intervint Goten, un peu inquiet.  
« C'est vrai que tu pourrais encore accompagner le vendeur de masques et là on pourrait revenir avec toi comme on a dit ! » fit Gohan.  
« J'espère bien revenir Goten et la prochaine fois, ce sera moi le plus fort ! » fit Link en ébouriffant les cheveux de Goten. 

Bien sur Goten lui répliqua qu'il n'allait pas le laisser gagner si facilement. Après cela, Gohan et Link s'étreignirent en signe d'au revoir et comme la première fois, une larme coula chez les deux amis, triste de devoir se séparer à nouveau pour une durée indéterminée.

Ensuite, Link quitta Gohan et Goten pour rejoindre le vendeur de masques et avant de disparaître, il tint à dire encore quelque mots. 

« Je ne vous dis pas 'adieu' mais 'au revoir' car je suis sur qu'on se reverra ! » fit Link tout sourire mais avec toujours une larme à l’œil.

Gohan ne répondit que par une signe de la main et un large sourire tout aussi ému mais espérant lui aussi revoir un jour son ami.

 

Cependant, soudainement, alors que Link n'était plus qu'à quelque pas du vendeur de masques. Une ombre mystérieuse apparut devant lui et le frappa en plein visage, envoyant ainsi Link valser en arrière. L'ombre mystérieuse fut à son tour surprise quand Gohan apparut derrière elle. 

« Tu fais un seul mouvement et je te transperce d'un geste. » fit Gohan d'un air menaçant.

Mais alors que les trois garçons entendirent un cri tout derrière, Gohan se retourna, de peur qu'on l'attaque lui aussi par derrière. Ce n'était au final que le vendeur de masques qui semblait avoir été bousculé car il était étalé à terre.

L'Ombre piégé par Gohan profita de cette distraction pour s'enfuir, laissant les trois combattants et le commerçant seuls à nouveau.

« C'était quoi ces choses ?! » s'écria Link d'un air inquiet.  
« Aucune idée mais ça me dit rien qui vaille... » répondit Gohan. 

Goten ne dit rien car il était occupé à aider le vendeur de masques à se relever. Ce dernier semblait d'abord un peu étourdi puis il se mit à la recherche de quelque chose, le tout assez frénétiquement.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, monsieur ? » demanda Goten.

Cependant, le vendeur s'arrêta de chercher et prit un air terrifié. 

« Gohan, viens voir le monsieur, il a pas l'air bien ! » cria alors Goten, inquiet.

Gohan et Link rejoignirent alors Goten et le vendeur et virent en effet son air paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas monsieur ? » demanda Gohan.  
« Ces...ces choses...elles m'ont pris le Masque de Majora !! C'est une catastrophe ! » s'effraya le vendeur.  
« C'est celui qui vous aviez en main pour qu'on rentre à Hyrule ? » demanda Link.  
« Oui c'était celui là. Sans ce masque on ne pourra pas y revenir mais pire encore, les pouvoirs contenu dans ce masque peuvent être terrifiant si le masque tombe entre de mauvaises mains ! » expliqua le vendeur, toujours paniqué.  
« 'Va falloir qu'on retrouve ces choses Gohan sinon je pourrai plus rentrer chez moi ! » fit Link, le visage fermé et sérieux.  
« Je sais qui pourrait nous aider à les retrouver, pose ta main sur mon épaule et je t'y emmène. Goten tu viens aussi. » déclara alors Gohan.  
« Retrouvez ce masque au plus vite, je compte sur vous ! » fit le vendeur avant que les trois garçons ne disparaissent en un instant, laissant le vendeur médusé.


	4. Incursion dans une étrange dimension.

Le Sanctuaire du Dieu de la Terre était toujours très calme. Seul Monsieur Popo, le serviteur dévoué du Sanctuaire, brisait le silence en s'occupant quotidiennement de l'entretien des lieux. Dendé, le seul rescapé du peuple Namek, l'accompagnait souvent pour l'aider. Cependant, depuis quelques heures maintenant, il était inquiet car son maître affichait un air sérieux tout en fixant la Terre d'en bas. Ce regard et cette surveillance accrue n'augurait jamais rien de bon et c'est pourquoi Monsieur Popo était inquiet.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait demander à son maître ce qui l'inquiétait tant, le serviteur fut surpris par l'arrivée impromptue de Gohan, Goten et d'un autre jeune garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu les fils de Goku non plus mais le cadet étant une copie conforme du saiyen, difficile de ne pas comprendre qui ils étaient. Dendé, lui, les reconnut de suite.

« On est où Gohan ? » demanda Goten, intrigué.  
« Je suppose que c'est le Sanctuaire du Dieu de la Terre vu que c'est là qu'est sensé se trouver Dendé. » répondit Gohan peu sur de lui.

Link quand à lui, resta en retrait, ne connaissant absolument pas les lieux.

« Gohan, Goten ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama Dendé ravit de revoir ses deux amis.  
« Salut Dendé, content de te revoir aussi ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« Mais qui est ce garçon derrière vous ? » se demanda alors Dendé.  
« C'est un ami à moi qui vient de très loin et c'est pour lui qu'on vient voir Kami-sama. Piccolo m'a toujours dit qu'il avait le pouvoir de voir tout ce qu'il se passe sur Terre. » expliqua Gohan.   
« Oui en effet, il a ce pouvoir. Ce serait en rapport avec le fait que Kami-sama regarde en bas depuis quelque temps ? » demanda Dendé.  
« C'est possible si il voit vraiment tout. » répondit Gohan.

Dendé emmena alors les trois garçons auprès du maître des lieux qui, avant même que Dendé ne puisse introduire ses amis, se retourna vers eux d'un air toujours aussi sérieux.

« J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé en bas et il faut absolument que vous repartiez d'où vous veniez, les démons sont revenu et sont occupé à molester le propriétaire de ce mystérieux masque.  » fit directement Kami-sama.   
« Mince ! On aurait du l'emmener avec nous !. » s'écria Gohan. 

Sans un mot, il attrapa Goten et Link puis disparut en un instant pour ensuite réapparaître là où le vendeur de masque était resté.

Sur place, la situation était en effet dramatique. L'un des assaillants brandissait le masque tout en baragouinant une étrange incantation alors que le vendeur de masque était couché à terre, inanimé.

L'autre assaillant se dirigea vers le premier dès que les trois jeunes garçons furent de retour.

« Yamu, t'as fini là ?! Parce que les gosses sont revenu là ! » cria l'un des assaillants.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier vit alors qu'une sorte de portail finit par s'ouvrir près d'eux. Il avait une forme de losanges avec les côtés allongés et en son centre, on pouvait y découvrir une esquisse de paysage qui semblait radicalement différent de celui de la Terre. En effet le ciel semblait osciller entre le rose et le mauve. 

Quand le premier assaillant s'envola vers ce portail avec le Masque de Majora, rapidement suivit par son acolyte, Gohan cria qu'il fallait absolument les suivre et ce, au plus vite. Il attrapa la main de Link, passa en super saiyen puis enjoignît Goten de le suivre en Kaioken et s'envola lui aussi vers le portail encore ouvert.

Goten fit exploser son aura rouge et suivit son grand frère sans poser de question. Le cadet des Son fut à peine l'autre côté que le portail se referma aussitôt.

 

Non loin du portail furtivement ouvert, dans un bien étrange paysage au ciel entre mauve et rose pâle et au sol uniquement fait de roche brun clair dont certaines était dressé vers le haut comme des piques acérées, une large forteresse aux tours aussi pointues que les rochers avoisinant, fait d'un matériau blanc inconnu, se dressait dans ce paysage désertique. Devant cette dernière, les deux voleurs du Masque de Majora rendait compte à ce qu'il paraissait être leur supérieur.

Le contraste entre les deux subordonnés et leur supérieur était d'ailleurs assez saisissant car si les premiers était tout ce qui avait de plus humain, le supérieur n'en avait qu'une vague forme. Car si le corps avait certes une forme assez humanoïde malgré des espèce de cornes dans son dos et un torse blanc qui semblait osseux, la tête n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle était assez allongée vers l'arrière et sur son visage mauve y figurait des yeux verts rectangulaire et sans pupille avec des oreilles de même formes qui n'était en fait que de simple orifices. Cet étrange personnage avait aussi des lèvres mauves assez épaisse. 

A peine les deux humains avaient-ils remit le masque à leur supérieur que tous les trois virent arriver dans le ciel comme une étoile filante verte qui vint s'écraser auprès d'eux.

Quand la fumée disparut, ces trois personnes eurent un sursaut de peur en voyant Gohan, Goten et Link apparaître soudainement. 

« Ah ! Je savais que Farore pourrait nous mener jusqu'au Masque de Majora en m'y concentrant bien ! » s'exclama Link, ravi que son plan aie fonctionné.  
« Oui bravo maintenant, récupérons le ! » répondit Gohan.

Cependant, le supérieur des deux voleurs n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour déguerpir derrière la lourde porte d'entrée qui se referma aussitôt le supérieur rentré, ce dernier ayant intimé à ses subalternes de retenir les trois garçons le plus longtemps possible. 

Cela ne ravit pas les deux humains mais comme leur supérieur avait fermé la lourde porte d'entrée, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix et finirent par s'élancer sur les trois garçons. 

Pendant la courte hésitation des deux hommes, Gohan avait demandé à Link d'utiliser à nouveau le Vent de Farore pour rattraper la personne qui s'était enfui avec le Masque de Majora pendant que lui et Goten s'occupait des humains en face d'eux.

« Goten, pas besoin de les tuer, les assommer suffira en attendant que Link revienne. » fit Gohan sachant que son jeune frère n'y allait jamais de main morte.  
Goten acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis se dirigea vers l'un des humains qui se dirigea vers eux pour lui asséner un puissant coup de pied sauté qui envoya valser l'humain en arrière pour finir encastré dans le mur d'enceinte de la forteresse. 

Gohan, lui, se téléporta derrière l'autre humain pour lui asséner une manchette dans la nuque. Ce dernier chuta à terre en un instant, terrassé par le puissant coup du métis-saiyen. 

 

A l'intérieur de la forteresse, l'alien à l'allure osseuse fut surpris de voir que Link l'avait à nouveau rattrapé.

« Vous êtes collants comme gamin ! » pesta l'alien en déposant le Masque de Majora derrière lui.  
« Viens donc ici que je te mette une raclée ! » rajouta-t-il d'un air confiant. 

Cependant, il fut vite surpris par un puissant courant d'aura verte qui le propulsa au loin. Si loin qui passa même au travers de la porte du l'imposant bâtiment au fond de l'enceinte. L'alien resta au sol, inconscient et recouvert des morceaux de la porte qu'il venait de défoncer.

Link fit alors quelques pas pour s'emparer du Masque de Majora puis retourna auprès de Gohan et Goten. Quand il fut auprès d'eux, le Kokiri remarqua, sans être vraiment surpris, que ses deux amis avaient disposé facilement de leur deux adversaires qui gisaient inconscients. 

« Bien, maintenant que tu as récupéré le masque, on voit pouvoir quitter cet endroit bizarre.. » fit Gohan.  
« Et on reviens comment ? Je connais pas l'incantation moi.. » s'inquiéta Link.  
« Mmmh..je crois que je peux plutôt essayer avec le Shunkan Ido en me concentrant sur Papa ou Piccolo.. » répondit Gohan.

Link et Goten posèrent alors une main sur Gohan et ce dernier se concentra longuement pour ressentir l'aura de Goku ou de Piccolo ou encore simplement penser au Mont Paozu.

Soudainement, les trois garçons disparurent pour ensuite réapparaître dans les airs, au dessus d'un grand arbre où ils tombèrent inévitablement.

« Je sais que ce Piccolo est tout vert de peau mais je savais pas qu'il pouvait se transformer en arbre ! » se moqua quelque peu Link, couché sur deux branches.

On entendit alors Goten rire aux éclats de ce bon mot, tout en disant qu'il imaginait bien Piccolo, les pieds planté dans le sol et tendre ses bras pour faire les branches. Le plus jeune des garçons en rit tellement qu'il en tomba de l'arbre et atterrit lourdement au sol.

Gohan promit bien sur de se venger de cette moquerie et s'excusa pour ce retour peu conventionnel.

Cependant, une fois les trois jeunes combattants au sol, le rire laissa sa place au questionnement.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi ces types voulaient le Masque de Majora.. » fit Gohan en regardant ce dernier qui était dans les mains de Link.  
« Sûrement à cause du pouvoir que renferme ce masque comme l'a dit le vendeur. » répondit Link.  
« D'ailleurs les deux voleurs là, ils l'ont tué, je sais pas trop comment je vais rentrer chez moi... » rajouta-t-il, inquiet.   
« C'est pas un problème ça, demain, on partira à la recherche des Dragon Ball et on pourra le ressusciter ! » répliqua Gohan.  
«  C'est les boules magiques dont tu m'avais parlé l'autre jour ? Avec un dragon qui apparaît et tout ? » demanda Link.  
« Tout à fait ! Et ca nous fera un activité pour demain ! » répondit Gohan.   
« J'pourrais v'nir avec dis ? » demanda Goten intéressé par cette nouvelle recherche des Dragon Balls.  
« Évidemment que tu peux venir ! » s'exclama Gohan, un peu surpris par la question. 

Après cette petite discussion, Gohan décida de rentrer au Mont Paozu par les airs pour ainsi donner quelques sensations fortes à Link. Cela plu beaucoup au Kokiri qui n'avait encore jamais expérimenté le vol dans les airs. Comme Link se tenait fermement à Gohan, c'était bien sur Goten qui prit en main le Masque de Majora. 

Quinze minutes plus tard, la maison des métis-saiyen fut en vue et Gohan et Goten descendirent pour ensuite atterrir juste devant l'habitation.

Gohan déposa Link qui s'empressa de donner ses impressions sur la séance de vol. 

« C'était vraiment chouette ce trajet ! C'est aussi bien que quand je galope avec Epona ! » s'extasia presque le Kokiri.   
« Je savais que ça te plairait ! » répondit Gohan en se dirigeant vers la maison.  
« En tout cas, moi je suis content que tu restes encore un peu, on va pouvoir encore s'amuser tous les trois ! » s'exclama Goten assez ravi qui suivit Gohan.   
« Même si j'aurai été content de rentrer chez moi, ca ne me déplaît pas du tout de rester encore un peu aussi ! » répondit Link.

Arrivé au pas de la porte, les trois garçons rentrèrent dans la maison et, comme à son habitude, Goten fit savoir qu'ils étaient rentré. 

 

Très loin de là, dans l'autre dimension où s'étaient brièvement retrouvé Gohan, Goten et Link, l'alien à l'allure squelettique avait reprit connaissance mais semblait en proie à une vive peur quand la personne en face de lui, lui demanda où était passé le Masque de Majora qu'il était sensé rapporter. 

« Trois..trois jeunes terriens ont réussi à suivre ceux que j'avais envoyé pour récupérer ce masque et ont réussi à me le dérober... » fit le supérieur des voleurs humains.  
« Comment des enfants terriens ont pu te voler ce masque ?! Les terriens sont faibles et sans pouvoir, même tes deux larbins auraient du en venir à bout ! » s'écria l'autre personne d'un ton très autoritaire.  
« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi seigneur et c'est pourquoi j'avais dépêché ces deux humains pour cette mission mais l’aîné des enfants terriens m'a mit KO sans même que je puisse faire quelque chose.. » répondit l'humanoïde aux yeux jaunes.  
« J'ai du mal à y croire....mais je sais que tu ne commettrais pas la folie de me mentir donc il va falloir que je m'en occupe moi-même avant que le Maître ne revienne. » fit l'autre personnage.

L'humanoïde osseux était déjà assez mal à l'aise avec ce qui semblait être son propre supérieur mais quand ce dernier évoqua son maître à lui, l'humanoïde fut instantanément tétanisé par le peur, ce qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier se décomposa alors soudainement en une multitude de petit carré qui disparurent peu de temps après, laissant l'humanoïde osseux seul. 

 

Au Mont Paozu, le soleil étant couché depuis bien longtemps, toute la maisonnée alla se coucher après un toujours très bon repas. Goten était bien sur ravi de pouvoir passer une nouvelle nuit avec son frère tout comme Link qui, malgré les étranges événements de la journée, n'était pas mécontent d'être encore avec ses deux amis.

Quand ils entrèrent dans leur chambres, Link posa directement le Masque de Majora aux pieds du lit qu'il occupait puis commença à se déshabiller tout en commençant l'habituel discussion qui précédait souvent le coucher.

« Je me demande quand même qui étaient ces gens qui voulaient le masque.. » fit-il en desserrant sa ceinture.  
« Aucune idée...on devrait peut être aller voir Kami-sama demain, peut être qu'il connais ces gens. » répondit Gohan qui se déshabillait aussi.  
« En tout cas, ils étaient pas fort, c'était même pas drôle ! » ronchonna Goten déjà déshabillé.

Cette insouciance propre à Goten fit évidemment sourire les deux aînés. 

« Mais ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est que c'est toi qui donne les ordres maintenant alors que c'est moi le plus âgé ici ! » fit Link d'un air plaisantin.  
« T'es peut être le plus âgé mais c'est moi le plus fort donc c'est normal que je donne les ordres ! » répliqua Gohan tout aussi plaisantin.  
« Ca dépends, si moi et Goten on s'allie, on sera sûrement les plus forts ! » fit alors Link.  
« T'es fou, personne est plus fort que Gohan, même pas nous deux ensemble ! » s'exclama Goten ayant toujours une haute estime de son frère.  
« Et puis Goten ne s’allierait pas contre moi son frère et il irait plutôt te mettre une fessée pour avoir osé pensé à te rebeller contre moi, n'est-ce pas Goten ? » rajouta Gohan.

Goten acquiesça et la tentative de révolution de Link fut étouffer dans l’œuf. Quand les trois furent enfin déshabillé, chacun d'eux alla se coucher sans oublier de se souhaiter une bonne nuit.

 

Cependant, la nuit ne fut pas bonne pour Link qui s'agitait à nouveau dans son sommeil, bougeant dans tous les sens et semblant faire un rêve fort peu agréable. Mais ce qui était le plus intriguant, c'était que le Masque de Majora semblait entrer en résonance avec la cicatrice ténébreuse de Link tant celle-ci luisait d'un noir inquiétant et que les yeux du masque luisait de la même couleur. 

Étrangement, ce fut Goten qui se réveilla en premier. Il déplaça le bras de son frère qui l'entourait chaque nuit puis secoua ce dernier d'un air inquiet.

« Gohan...réveille-toi ! »  
« Mmmh...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Goten ? » répondit Gohan après un long instant.

Mais soudainement, comme pour répondre à Gohan, des particules carrées apparurent au centre de la chambre et commencèrent à se rassembler pour créer ainsi une silhouette humanoïde aux pupilles rouges qui brillait dans l'obscurité. 

Voyant cela, Gohan alluma la lumière de la chambre d'un geste rapide pour voir quel était cette chose qui venait de faire irruption.

Gohan et Goten virent alors un être à la forme humanoïde dont le corps d'un rouge foncé était surmonté d'une sorte de squelette osseux de couleur mauve ressemblant à une sorte d'armure. Il avait aussi les yeux jaunes avec ces pupilles rouges et sur son crane osseux mauve, il y avait deux cornes très allongées partant vers le haut et derrière lui. Ses oreilles rouges était d'ailleurs aussi pointues et longues que ses cornes. 

« Mmmh...on dirait presque que vous m'attendiez, je suis surpris. Cependant cela ne m'empêchera pas de venir prendre ce que je suis venu chercher. » fit l'intrus avec un sourire en coin.  
« Qu'est-ce que voulez ?! » cria Gohan débout sur son lit, comme prêt au combat.  
« Ceci ! » répondit l'intrus en allongeant son bras gauche pour saisir le Masque de Majora. 

Cependant quand il voulut faire revenir son bras vers lui, il sentit que quelque chose le bloquait. Il quitta alors les métis-saiyen des yeux pour regarder ce qui le bloquait et vit Link, réveillé par la lumière et le bruit, lui aussi debout sur son lit, agrippant le masque. Sa puissante aura et ses yeux dorés expliquait comment il arrivait à empêcher l'intrus de prendre possession du masque.

Dans cet intervalle, Gohan se transforma en Super Saiyen et Goten se para de son aura rouge caractéristique du Kaioken. Les deux frères se jetèrent sur l'intrus pour qu'il lâche le masque qu'il était venu subtiliser.

« Je vois que Puipui n'exagérait pas, vous semblez vraiment fort tous les trois...dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous ! » fit l'humanoïde rouge et mauve avant de se décomposer une fois de plus pour réapparaître aux pieds du lit de Link.

Cette disparition momentanée fit frapper Gohan et Goten dans le vide et projeta Link en arrière, plus rien ne retenant le masque que le Kokiri lâcha dans sa chute.

L'intrus n'eut qu'a se saisir du masque pour à nouveau se décomposer en petits carrés et disparaître complètement cette fois-ci.

Link se releva, toujours sous l'influence de la Triforce et ne parut fort énervé.

« Sale type ! Je vais lui arracher ce masque de ses mains mortes moi !! » éructa-il.

Alors qu'il tenta d'invoquer le Vent de Farore pour rejoindre l'intrus que venait de subtiliser le masque, une puissante poigne lui agrippa le bras gauche, l'empêchant de se transporter.

Link regarda alors sur sa gauche et vit que c'était Gohan, lui aussi toujours transformé en Super Saiyen, qui le retenait fermement.

« Link, ne t'emballe pas comme ça car seul, tu n'as aucune chance contre lui. » fit simplement Gohan.

Mais si Link avait l'air en colère avec une aura et un halo doré en folie, l'air sérieux, ferme et autoritaire de Gohan fut plus impressionnant car on pouvait sentir que sous cet air certes ferme mais très calme, une puissance qui ne demandait qu'a être libérée était là pour pouvoir accompagner d'actes les paroles de Gohan. 

Le jeune Héros du Temps, se souvenant encore de la démonstration de puissance de son ami après avoir défié Piccolo, se calma après avoir soutenu le regard assez dur de Gohan. Son aura se calma alors pour ensuite disparaître, laissant ses yeux retrouver leur couleur habituelle. 

« Tu..tu as raison...cette transformation me rends vraiment trop nerveux malgré mon entraînement... » fit Link un peu dépité.  
« C'est pas grave...je suis passé par là aussi n'oublie pas. » répliqua Gohan d'un air bien plus amical et repassant lui aussi dans sa forme de base.  
« Mais t'es un comique toi, t'allais vraiment aller le combattre alors que t'es même pas habillé ! » rajouta-t-il assez amusé.  
« Si tu m'avais pas retenu, je l'aurais fait sûrement » répondit Link un peu gêné.  
« Mais tu crois pas qu'on devrait tout de même retrouver ce type ? » rajouta Link.  
« Évidemment mais habillé et tous les trois ! » répondit Gohan toujours un peu plaisantin avec son ami.  
« Il a l'air fort lui, ce serait chouette ! » fit soudainement Goten, plus intéressé par le combat qu'autre chose.

Cela fit une fois encore sourire ses deux aînés même si parfois cette insouciance inquiétait Gohan.

Les trois garçons commencèrent alors à s'habiller et quand ils furent prêt à reprendre une fois encore ce qu'ils leur avaient été dérobé, Gohan et Goten se placèrent à côté de Link, une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Le Kokiri invoqua alors à nouveau le Vent de Farore qui les transporta en un instant hors de la chambre.

C'est à ce moment là que Goku, alerté par la puissance développé par ses deux fils, rentra dans leur chambre pour y voir ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, tout ce qu'il vit était une boule d'énergie verte qui disparut assez vite.


	5. Combats de nuit.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, la Capitale du Sud était bien endormie avec cependant encore quelques bars et boites de nuit étaient encore ouvert. Les rues étaient quasi désertes et seul l'éclairage public illuminait encore les lieux. 

Soudainement, dans le ciel dégagé de la Capitale, une sorte d'étoile filante verte s'écrasa sur l'axe principal de la grande citée et, en s'évaporant, laissa apparaître trois jeunes garçons qui furent assez étonné d’atterrir ici. 

« Link, t'es sur que tu ne t'es pas trompé de cible ? » demanda Gohan.  
« Non, j'ai bien pensé au Masque de Majora en invoquant le Vent de Farore donc il doit forcément être ici ! » répondit Link.

 

Dans les airs, non loin des trois garçons, une étrange créature, qui tenait le Masque de Majora en mains, les fixait du regard, l'air presque satisfait.

« Je commence à comprendre comment Puipui s'est fait volé ce masque, ces gamins semblent capable de le suivre peu importe où il est...vraiment intéressant ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
« Je sens qu'ils seront de bon éléments au service du Maître ! » rajouta-t-il en plaçant le Masque de Majora au dessus de sa tête. 

Il commença alors à entonner une étrange incantation dans un langage qui semblait presque satanique mais qui fit vite réagir le masque car ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un puissant rouge.

Après un moment, un puissant jet d'aura rouge, tel un feu d'artifice, s'éleva très haut dans le ciel à la limite de l'atmosphère puis éclata dans un bruit assourdissant pour retomber après en forme de nuage de brouillard s'abattant sur une très large superficie.

Link et Gohan regardèrent ces nuages rouges avec inquiétude et incompréhension alors que Goten fut plutôt transi et immobile, comme si il avait été traversé par une décharge électrique.

« Link ! Fais ton bouclier, vite !! » cria-t-il soudainement.  
« Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a personne ! » s'étonna Link en se retournant vers Goten.  
« Goten avait vu juste tout à l'heure en me prévenant de l'arrivée de la personne qui nous a volé le Masque de Majora alors je pense que tu devrais faire ce qu'il dit, il a du encore avoir une intuition. » fit Gohan.

Link s'exécuta alors et déploya l’Égide de Nayru tout autour de lui et des deux métis-saiyen. L'instant d'après, le nuage rouge s'écrasa au sol et s'insinua par tous les interstices des bâtiments.

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, le nuage rouge se dissipa et Link put faire disparaître sa protection divine.

L'étrange créature à l'origine de tout cela, regarda avec attention l'effet de son nuage rouge mais vit qu'une fois encore les trois garçons au sol avaient échappé à son pouvoir.

« Décidément, ces gamins sont bien plus doué qu'ils n'en ont l'air...je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! » fit-il, un large sourire au visage tout en disparaissant peu après.

Il réapparut rapidement devant les trois jeunes guerriers qui furent surpris par cette apparition soudaine. Cependant, le fait qu'il portait le Masque de Majora à sa main gauche les étonna encore plus.

« Moi qui pensait que Puipui n'était qu'un incapable, vous êtes en fait de sacré gamins vous trois alors on va jouer ensemble quelque peu ! » fit-il d'un air machiavélique.  
« T'es qui d'abord toi ?! Et c'était quoi ce nuage rouge ?! » s'écria Link dans son franc-parler habituel.  
« C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, je suis Janemba, bras droit du Seigneur des Enfers. Pour le nuage, vous aurez la réponse bien assez tôt ! » répondit l'adversaire des trois garçons avant de lever son bras gauche, plaçant le masque de Majora au dessus de lui.

Gohan, Goten et Link reculèrent vite de quelques pas puis se parèrent de leur plus puissante aura, s'attendant à une attaque de leur adversaire.

 

Cependant, Janemba n'attaqua pas mais après une incantation mystérieuse, le yeux du masque brillèrent d'un rouge inquiétant et peu après trois silhouettes apparurent devant l'être aux longues cornes sur la tête.

L'air sérieux et prêt au combat de Gohan et Goten disparu alors pour un étonnement généralisé quand ils reconnurent Goku, Piccolo et Végéta devant Janemba qui lui, affichait un sourire presque sadique.

Ce qui effraya un peu les deux frères, ce sont les yeux rouges presque brillant qu'arborait les trois nouveau venu ainsi que leur air des plus agressif.

« Gohan, pourquoi Papa et Piccolo sont là avec un air méchant comme ça ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Goten dans l'incompréhension.

Si le cadet des garçons ne demanda rien pour Végéta c'est que son air agressif était presque une habitude même si ses yeux rouges était tout de bien inquiétant.

« Je...je ne sais pas Goten...c'est très bizarre... » répondit Gohan assez inquiet.  
« Je crois savoir ce qu'ils ont... » commença Link, l'air concentré.

Gohan et Goten tournèrent alors leur regard vers le Kokiri, attendant qu'ils continue son explication.

« Zant a utilisé plus ou moins la même technique contre moi...je crois bien que ton père, Piccolo et l'autre personne sont possédé par le pouvoir du Masque ou du nuage rouge qui est tombé sur la ville tout à l'heure... » continua alors Link.

Mais alors que Gohan voulait réagir, Goku, Piccolo et Végéta passèrent à l'attaque, ce qui obligea les trois garçon à rediriger leur attention vers leur nouveaux adversaires. Goku s'en prit alors à Goten, Piccolo à Gohan et Végéta à Link sous les rires machiavéliques de Janemba resté en arrière.

Goten et Link, peu en proie à faire des sentiments au combat, combattirent de toutes leurs forces alors que Gohan ne faisait qu'éviter les furieux assauts de Piccolo.

Voyant son ami en difficulté contre son mentor possédé, Link envoya valser Végéta d'une puissante rafale de Vent de Farore pour ensuite pouvoir crier à ses deux amis.

«  Gohan !! Goten !! Faites comme moi, envoyez les valser pour les rassembler à un point, je sais comment briser leur possession !! »

Mais, si Goten n'avait aucun souci à envoyer son père valser, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ce dernier étant d'égal puissance avec le jeune garçon alors prendre le dessus lui était fort compliqué.

Quand à Gohan, sa supériorité face à Piccolo ne faisait aucun doute grâce à son Super Saiyen mais l’aîné des frères Son avait lui un autre soucis : Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire du mal à son mentor et ami.

Face à cette situation bloquée, Link décida encore une fois de prendre les choses en main. 

« Gohan !! Goten n'arrivera pas à se débarrasser de votre père tout seul et finira par être en difficulté alors finis en avec Piccolo et vas aider Goten ! » cria-t-il. 

Gohan regarda alors sur sa droite et vit qu'en effet, Goten ne semblait pas en mesure de pouvoir appliquer le plan de Link et sembla même à commencer à montrer des signes de fatigue. De plus, Link fut à nouveau prit à partie par un Végéta qui avait reprit connaissance. Cette situation plus que délicate provoqua un déclic chez Gohan qui soudainement arrêta d'une main le coup de poing de Piccolo, l'air sévère envers son mentor. Gohan attrapa le bras du Namek avec son autre main puis l'envoya avec force au sol. La chute de l'ancien démon provoqua un cratère au sol, près de Janemba qui en fut assez surpris.

L'ancien élève de Piccolo se téléporta alors sur le côté gauche de son père pour lui décocher une puissante droite au visage qui l'envoya lui aussi au sol, près du fils de Piccolo Daimao, libérant ainsi son jeune frère des puissantes attaques de leur père possédé.

Cependant, Gohan ne s'arrêta pas là et se téléporta à nouveau pour arriver au dessus de Végéta et lui asséner un terrible coup de ses deux mains jointes sur le crâne du Prince déchu. Ce dernier alla s'écraser au sol avec fracas près des deux autres possédés. 

« A ton tour maintenant ! » cria Gohan à Link, surpris par le soudain 'réveil' de son ami.

Il ne perdit cependant pas un instant et alla se placer auprès de leur adversaires inconscients puis fit exploser son aura dorée à son maximum provoquant ainsi un puissant flash de lumière qui illumina les alentours comme si ils étaient en plein jour. Ce flash fut accompagné d'une secousse assez intense ainsi qu'un vent tout aussi puissant. Gohan, Goten et même Janemba eurent quelques difficultés à rester debout mais comme le flash fut aussi intense que bref, ces trois derniers surent rester sur leurs pieds.

Quand le calme fut revenu, Gohan et Goten ouvrirent leurs yeux et virent Link assis, les mains en arrière pour se retenir, l'air fatigué par l'effort. Goku, Piccolo et Végéta était eux, entouré d'un léger halo lumineux. 

Les deux frères Son se dépêchèrent d'aller voir si leur ami allait bien et donc arrivèrent assez vite auprès de Link.

« Quelle puissante aura ! Tu nous avait caché ça ! » se réjouit presque Gohan.   
« Hé oui, j'aime bien garder quelques surprises ! » répondit Link récupérant toujours de son effort.

Janemba apparut alors soudainement devant eux en se matérialisant en petit carrés. Une fois recomposé, il applaudit d'un sourire assez inquiétant.   
« Bravo, je suis vraiment épaté mais malheureusement comme vous semblez être une réelle menace pour le Maître, je vais devoir vous éliminer ! » 

Link se releva alors d'un bond et Gohan et Goten se regroupèrent autour de lui, prêt au combat.

 

Cependant, alors que le combat allait commencer, le Masque de Majora en décida autrement car les quatre combattants s'immobilisèrent en voyant que l'ancien artefact quitta le bras gauche de Janemba pour s'élever dans les cieux et faire briller ses yeux d'un rouge toujours aussi inquiétant.

Après un instant, le ciel d'un bleu très sombre en raison de la nuit tombée fut déchiré par une sorte de faille dimensionnelle, découvrant ainsi un ciel variant entre le rose et le mauve, caractéristique de la dimension d'où venait Janemba.

Une ombre furtive en sortit et ensuite le masque redescendit et vint se remettre au bras de Janemba.

Soudainement, ce dernier sentit une présence derrière lui et quand il se retourna, Janemba perdit le sourire machiavélique qu'il avait depuis tout à l'heure pour une expression bien plus humble tout en s'agenouillant devant le nouvel arrivant.

Pour les trois garçons en face, la scène était plutôt étonnante mais c'était surtout la personne qui venait d'arriver qui leur fit forte impression.

Il faut dire que ce qui semblait être le 'maître' de Janemba en imposait beaucoup avec sa grande taille, sa carrure très imposante et son regard aussi maléfique que Janemba. Sa peau rose foncé et ses deux petites cornes sur le front ainsi que ses yeux jaunes pâle le fit ressemblait à Lucifer en personne. Seul sa tunique bleue et sa grande cape blanche l'en différenciait.

 

« Seigneur Dabra, je ne pensais pas vous voir aussitôt. Aurais-je failli à ma tâche que vous interveniez ainsi ? » fit alors Janemba, agenouillé et la tête baissée.  
« Non absolument pas. Je pensais que c'était toi qui avait créer cette faille entre nos deux mondes et quand j'ai ressenti les trois puissances qui te faisais face, je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin d'aide. » répondit le Seigneur des Enfers.  
« Je n'ai rien fait Seigneur Dabra, c'est le masque lui même qui a ouvert cette faille et je pensais que c'était vous qui lui avait commandé cela. » répliqua Janemba.  
« Mais..vous pensez que je ne pourrai pas vaincre ces trois enfants ? » rajouta-t-il cachant sa vexation.  
« Le p'tit à l'aura rouge et le blond à la tunique verte peut être mais celui à la tenue beige, tu n'a aucune chance contre lui alors les trois en même temps... » répondit Dabra.

La vexation de Janemba fut presque visible tellement il se sentait pourtant supérieur aux trois jeunes combattants. Cependant, il savait aussi que son maître savait bien mieux jauger la puissance d'un adversaire que lui et ne protesta donc pas. 

« Je vais donc m'occuper du gamin le plus fort et toi tu te débarrassera des deux autres. » fit alors Dabra.  
« Comme vous le souhaitez, Seigneur Dabra. » répondit Janemba en s'inclinant brièvement.

Janemba se retourna alors vers Gohan, Goten et Link, fit à nouveau un sourire des plus inquiétant puis disparut en se décomposant en petit carré, emportant bien sur avec lui le Masque de Majora.

Voyant cela, Link voulut une fois de plus partir à la poursuite de Janemba mais, ayant retenu l'avertissement de Gohan, il ne voulut pas partir seul.

« Je..je vais rester ici pour combattre ce Dabra. Toi et Goten, poursuivez Janemba et reprenez lui le masque de Majora. » fit alors Gohan d'un air bien sérieux.  
« O-OK...on reviendra vite pour t'aider à combattre à ce type qui m'a l'air bien puissant. » répondit Link assez étonné que Gohan laisse partir Goten sans lui.  
« Je te confie Goten, prends soin de lui comme tu as pris soin de moi il y a trois ans. » fit Gohan plus souriant.

Link lui sourît en retour sans dire un mot mais il était plus que ravi de la confiance que Gohan lui accordait là.

« Et Goten, je veux que tu obéisse à Link comme si c'était moi, c'est bien compris ? » rajouta-t-il toujours aussi chaleureux.  
« Oui, j'ai compris mais et toi, on va pas te laisser tout seul quand même ? » s'inquiéta quelque peu le cadet des Son.  
« Il n'y a pas le choix, Link ne pourra vaincre ce Janemba sans ton aide et tu me connais, je m'en sors toujours ! » rassura Gohan.

Goten, malgré qu'il fut que moyennement rassuré, se dirigea alors vers Link et les deux garçons disparurent à leur tour grâce au Vent de Farore laissant Gohan et Dabra seuls.

Les deux adversaires se toisèrent un moment, Dabra avec un sourire démoniaque alors que Gohan affichait plutôt un air sérieux voir un peu inquiet. 

« Voyons voir si mes estimations sont justes » fit Dabra avant de se lancer sur Gohan, le poing droit en retrait pour ensuite tendre le bras pour frapper le fils de cadet de Goku. 

Cependant, Gohan n'eut que peu de mal à parer ce coup et à riposter d'un coup de pied que Dabra évita de justesse. Ce dernier tenta un nouveau coup de poing dans le visage du métis-saiyen mais encore une fois, il fut paré.

Gohan et Dabra s'échangèrent ainsi une multitude de coup qui furent soit évité sot paré montrant bien l'égalité entre les deux combattants. Chaque coup paré provoqua une secousse aussi brève que puissante et ce n'est qu'après cinq bonnes minutes que les deux adversaires s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour marquer une pause. 

 

Du côté de Link et Goten, ils avaient bien évidemment réussi à retrouver Janemba qui s'était téléporté dans un endroit désert. L'humanoïde à l'apparence démoniaque toisait les deux jeunes garçons comme sur de sa victoire. Goten et Link affichaient eux un regard plus fermé tout en restant confiant en leur capacité.

La seul chose qui inquiétait vraiment les deux jeunes combattants, c'est les étranges pouvoirs du Masque de Majora dont ils n'avaient que peu connaissance alors que Janemba semblait savoir s'en servir sans difficultés.

Ce dernier fit soudainement apparaître une longue épée dont la lame était d'un rouge assez sombre et la garde, bleu foncé puis il prit alors l'initiative de l'attaque et se jeta donc sur Link qui eu juste le temps de faire apparaître sa propre épée faite de son aura dorée.  
Les chocs des deux épées fit une étincelle et les épéistes bataillaient fermes pour ne pas laisser l'autre l'emporter.

Goten quand à lui, se recula quelque peu et tenta un coup de pied sur le côté gauche du cou de Janemba mais ce dernier para le coup avec sa main gauche puis il envoya valser Goten à quelque mètres de là. Link profita alors de cette distraction pour prendre l'avantage sur le duel d'épée mais Janemba réagit vite en faisait à nouveau rougir les yeux du Masque de Majora pour créer un flash de lumière qui aveugla brièvement le Kokiri permettant ainsi à Janemba de reprendre l'avantage en tentant un autre coup d'épée. Link se reprit alors assez vite pour parer ce nouveau coup et les deux adversaires partirent ainsi dans un échanges assez violent de coup.

 

Un peu plus loin, Goten se releva et vit que Link et Janemba s'était engagé dans un duel assez puissant car chaque coup fut accompagné d'une secousse et d'une étincelle. Le jeune métis-saiyen voulut aider son nouvel ami mais lui et son adversaire bougeait tellement qu'il était difficile de pouvoir intervenir sans gêner Link.

Ne trouvant aucun moment pour intervenir, Goten décida alors de foncer sur Janemba, se disant que Link le verrait bien et agirait en conséquence. 

Goten pu s'approcher assez près, les deux adversaires étant concentré sur leur combat. Janemba finit par voir arriver Goten et se prépara à le contrer mais Goten disparu soudainement pour réapparaître de l'autre côté. Janemba se prit alors le poing du jeune garçon en pleine figure et alla s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, créant par la même occasion, un cratère dans le sol.

« Bien joué Goten ! » cria Link surpris par l'attaque de son ami. 

Cependant, son air agréablement surpris se transforma vite en inquiétude quand il ne vit plus Janemba au sol. Goten le chercha aussi du regard mais ne vit rien non plus.

« Où est il passé ?! » s'écria Link peu rassuré.

Soudainement, Goten sentit quelqu'un lui agripper la jambe pour ensuite l'envoyer valser sur Link puis s'écraser dans un rocher non loin.

Janemba avait en fait réapparu derrière Goten, la bouche quelque peu ensanglanté par le coup de ce dernier et l'air bien plus sérieux qu'avant.

Ne laissant pas de répit à ses jeunes adversaires, Janemba fit un mouvement en croix avec son épée pour qu'une fine ligne de courant d'air mauve fila vers l'endroit où les deux garçon s'étaient écrasé.

Ces derniers se relevèrent à peine qu'ils durent éviter au plus vite l'attaque de Janemba. Dans un geste réflexe, les deux garçons s'écartèrent de la trajectoire du courant d'air. Cependant, il entailla tout de même la jambe droite de Goten et le bras gauche de Link. 

« Ces gamins sont vraiment doués..le maître avait raison...il va falloir donc que je m'en débarrasse au plus vite avant qu'il n'arrive à m'avoir ! » fit Janemba bien moins confiant que tout à l'heure.

Tout en bas, Link, tenant son bras gauche blessé avec sa main droite, élabora un plan avec Goten.

« Goten...il va falloir y aller à deux cette fois-ci sinon on arrivera pas à la vaincre . » fit le Kokiri.  
« J'veux bien mais on fait quoi, si ils nous voit arriver, il va encore disparaître ! » objecta Goten.  
« C'est simple, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre ta super-vitesse de tout à l'heure alors tu vas encore foncer sur lui, passer derrière en super-vitesse puis commencer à lui envoyer à un Masenko pour le distraire. Moi j'arriverai après, mon épée bien chargée pour le trancher en deux ! » expliqua Link.

Goten acquiesça alors et appliqua le plan en se jetant sur Janemba alors que ce dernier allait attaquer. Quand l'humanoïde mauve et rouge vit le jeune garçon foncer sur lui, il se prépara alors à bien le recevoir mais quand Goten disparu à nouveau, Janemba regarda vite derrière lui, se souvenant bien de la précédente attaque de Goten. Il vit le métis-saiyen préparer un large kikoha et décida donc d'attaquer en premier en envoyant lui-même un kikoha de couleur mauve.

Surpris, Goten se prit le kikoha de plein fouet, ce qui ravit Janemba, pensant qu'il avait déjoué l'attaque de ses adversaires. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée quand Link, d'un très puissant coup d'épée, le trancha net en deux, tuant l'humanoïde sur le coup.

Les deux moitiés tombèrent inerte sur le sol tout comme Goten qui s'était pris le kikoha de Janemba. Quand Link, quelque peu essoufflé, toucha terre, il se dirigea au plus vite vers Goten pour s'enquérir de son état. Arrivé près de lui, le Kokiri fut vite rassuré car mis à part quelques traces de brûlures sur la tenue du combat de Goten, ce dernier semblait en bonne santé, il avait juste eu un choc assez rude.

« T'aurais pu faire attention quand même ! Gohan va me gronder si je te ramène en mauvais état ! » plaisanta Link.  
« Désolé, j'étais trop concentré sur le plan et j'ai pas fais attention à lui.. » répondit Goten un peu gêné.  
« T'en en un seul morceaux, c'est le principal ! Maintenant allons rejoindre Gohan, il a peut être besoin de nous ! » répliqua Link.  
« Tu l'a tué le méchant là ? » s'étonna Goten.  
« Oui, je l'ai tranché en deux grâce à ta diversion ! » répondit Link.

Goten se releva alors et, sceptique, alla voir de ses propres yeux qu'en effet Janemba avait bien été vaincu. Link s'offusqua faussement que Goten ne le croyais pas puis il récupéra le Masque de Majora du bras sans vie de Janemba pour ensuite l'attacher à sa ceinture.

« On a récupéré le masque, c'est déjà ça ! Maintenant allons aider Gohan ! » cria Link d'un air satisfait.

Goten acquiesça à nouveau et ensuite les deux garçons repartirent à l'aide du Vent de Farore pour prêter main fort à Gohan.


	6. Le Seigneur des Enfers.

Dans un endroit aussi désert que celui où étaient précédemment Goten et Link, Gohan combattait sans relâche le puissant ennemi qui lui faisait face. Les deux adversaires avaient au préalable changé d'endroit pour leur combat car Gohan ne voulait pas faire de victime innocente. Qui plus est, Goku, Piccolo et Végéta étaient encore inconscient non loin de Gohan et Dabra.

Cependant, si au départ, Gohan n'a pas trop de difficulté à parer les attaques du Seigneurs des Enfers, quand ce dernier déploya toute sa puissance en se parant d'une aura mauve fluorescente, le métis-saiyen eut bien plus de mal à contrer les puissants coups de Dabra. Gohan avait donc lui aussi élever son niveau mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour prendre l'avantage.

 

Quand Link et Goten revinrent auprès de lui, autant l’aîné des métis-saiyen que son adversaire semblait en difficulté face à l'autre. Les multiples contusions et autre ecchymoses ainsi que du sang qui en coulait montrait à quel point le combat avait été intense. 

L'espèce de météorite verte qui s'écrasa au sol, faisant réapparaître le Kokiri et le frère de Gohan stoppa net le combat en cours. Dabra vit alors les deux garçons mais un détail attira son attention. Le garçon à la tunique verte avait le Masque de Majora accroché à sa ceinture. Cela surprit Dabra et il en conclût vite que Janemba avait été vaincu par les deux jeunes combattants ce qui n'arrangeait évidemment pas ses affaires. 

 

Le Seigneur des Enfers réagît alors en un éclair et lança un puissant kikoha en forme de petite météorite rose foncée avec des éclairs rouges et un centre assez foncé en direction de Link et Goten.

Gohan fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put agir avant que le kikoha s'écrase contre l’Égide de Nayru que Link avait invoqué autour de lui et de Goten. Cependant, le kikoha ne disparût pas au contact du bouclier divin et continuait à faire pression avec force. Link tenta de résister du mieux qu'il put mais le kikoha était bien trop puissant et finit par exploser, faisant voler en éclat la protection du Héros du Temps.

Cette explosion provoqua une large secousse et pas mal de fumée. Quand elle fut dissipée, on put apercevoir Link couché sur Goten avec gros trou dans le dos de sa tunique. Sa peau était brûlé à cet endroit, le Kokiri ayant voulu protéger Goten de l'impact.

Gohan regarda la scène, terrifié à l'idée de revivre les événements funestes de Namek, attendant que soit Link, soit Goten montrait un signe de vie.

Après un moment qui parut interminable, Goten commença à bouger, remarquant que Link s'était étalé sur lui.

« L-Link ! Ca va ?! » fit Goten assez inquiet.  
« Ca..ca peut aller mieux... » répondit le Kokiri avec peine.

Voyant que Goten et Link bougeait encore, Gohan fut soulagé mais quand il se retourna vers Dabra, c'était plutôt une expression de colère qu'il afficha.

« Tu..Tu as essayé de tuer les personnes auxquels je tiens le plus..je...JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI PAS !!! » éructa Gohan en faisant puissamment exploser son aura dorée.

Cette explosion d'aura créa un grand flash de lumière qui fit quelque peu reculer Dabra, impressionné par ce dégagement de puissance. Le sol, pourtant lointain, se mit à trembler brièvement. 

Après cela, ce que ressentit Dabra tout aussi assez vite, c'était le coup de poing dans le ventre qu'il reçu d'un Gohan enragé. Le coup était parti si vite que le Seigneur des Enfers ne put qu'encaisser avec douleur le coup.

Gohan enchaîna alors des coups similaires que Dabra ne put aussi qu'encaisser tellement les coups étaient rapides et puissant.

 

Au sol, Goten regarda la scène assez médusé. Le déchaînement de force et de violence que provoquait la colère de son frère aîné l'épatait toujours même si il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur en voyant Gohan d'habitude si calme et si doux, déployer autant de violence contre Dabra.

Cependant, Goten savait aussi que ces phases de colères n'étaient qu'éphémère et qu'il fallait donc être prêt à assister Gohan quand il aura retrouvé la raison.

« Link, je sais que t'es blessé mais Gohan va avoir besoin de nous quand il sera plus fâché ! » fit alors Goten.

Mais Link ne semblait pas vraiment écouter Goten mais plutôt aussi occupé à maudire Dabra qui avait tenté des les tuer.

« Ordure...Gohan m'a confié ce qu'il a de plus précieux et cette ordure de Dabra a failli me faire briser la promesse que j'avais fait à Gohan...je..je vais le tuer ce type !! » fit Link d'un ton très déterminé avant de serrer ses poings.

Outrepassant alors la vive douleur qu'il avait dans le dos, Link se para de son aura dorée puis se releva et fixa du regard Dabra. Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi dorés que son aura et l'expression de colère qu'il affichait faisait peur à voir.

« Goten ! Mettons la raclée à ce sale type ! » cria Link d'un air assez enragé.  
« D'accord ! » répondit Goten en faisant exploser son aura rouge sang.

Les deux garçons foncèrent alors Gohan et Dabra. Link avait déjà matérialisé son épée faite d'aura et Goten se sépara de Link pour attaquer Dabra d'une autre direction.

Quand enfin, Dabra put repousser le furieux assaut de Gohan ce n'est que pour devoir parer l'attaque tout aussi furieuse de Link. Dabra arrêta alors entre ses deux mains, la lame d'aura de l'épée de Link. Cette puissante aura brûla les mains du Seigneurs des Enfers mais il passa outre cette douleur pour éviter de se faire trancher en deux.

Après quelques longues secondes, il réussît toute fois à envoyer valser Link au sol mais une fois encore eu à s'occuper de Goten qui lui arrivait par derrière. Dabra se retourna alors et commença à cracher un énorme jet de flammes qui fonçait droit sur le cadet des métis-saiyen. 

Voyant cela, Gohan alla s'encastrer dans Dabra pour faire dévier son jet de flammes qui ne fit que frôler Goten qui su s'arrêter à temps et quasiment éviter l'attaque de Dabra.

Ce dernier, se remit vite du coup reçu et contre attaqua avec force avec un coup de poing dans le figure de Gohan qui ne vit rien venir. Cela l'envoya aussi valser mais le fils aîné de Goku se rétablit assez vite.  
« Ces..ces gamins me causent plus de soucis que je ne l'aurais imaginé...il va donc falloir que j'emploie les grands moyens...tant pis pour cette planète ! » fit Dabra essoufflé.

Le grand démon leva alors les bras et leva la tête au ciel. Son aura mauve prit de l'ampleur et des éclairs commença à parcourir son corps pour se concentrer entre ses deux mains. Une boule d'énergie mauve se forma alors et des éclairs rouges commencèrent à crépiter tout autour. 

Cependant, une explosion d'aura fit baisser la tête à Dabra. C'était Link qui venait de réduire en poussière, l'amas de roche dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son aura dorée avait elle aussi doublé de volume.

« C'est trop tard gamin, avec ce que je m'apprête à vous envoyer, vous allez tous périr d'un seul coup ! » fanfaronna Dabra.

Mais quand un triangle d'aura bleue vint immobiliser son épaule droite puis son épaule gauche par un triangle d'aura verte et ensuite un triangle d'aura orangé qui lui bloqua le cou, Dabra fut de suite moins confiant et beaucoup plus inquiet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ?! » fit Dabra, surpris d'être ainsi incapacité.

Puis soudainement, une triangle doré sur pointe apparu sur le torse du démon qui commença à hurler de souffrance. 

« Gohan ! Goten ! Visez le triangle dorée de toutes vos forces et vite, je vais pas pouvoir l'immobiliser très longtemps !! » cira soudainement Link qui semblait en effet lutter avec peine pour maintenir son emprise sur Dabra.

Les deux frères n'hésitèrent pas un instant et dans un effort combiné envoyèrent deux puissant Masenko dans le triangle dorée qui s'était formé sur le torse de Dabra. Quand ces deux vagues d'énergies combineés atteignirent leur cible, cette dernière absorba l'énergie envoyée et le Seigneur des Enfers fut alors entourée d'une aura dorée qui illumina les alentours. 

Bientôt, on ne vit plus qu'une vague forme du démon qui était envahit par lumière combiné de la Triforce et de l'énergie pure du Masenko.

La lumière rayonnante à des kilomètres finit par éclater dans un large flash lumineux faisant ainsi disparaître Dabra à tout jamais.

 

L'attaque combinée réussie, Link s'écroula au sol, terrassé par la fatigue et ses blessures. Gohan et Goten, eux, s'assirent, assez fatigué aussi par cet intense combat. Goten se tint tout de même le bras gauche car même si il avait évité en grande partie les flammes de Dabra, il avait tout de même été touché. Sa tenue de combat avait brûlé sur la moité gauche et son torse, son ventre et son bras gauche portait des marques de brûlures assez conséquentes.

« On a fini par l'avoir, c'était pas facile... » fit Gohan content malgré ses nombreuses blessures.  
« Oui il était trop fort, même à nous trois on arrivait pas à le battre.. » répondit Goten.

Cela dit, Gohan pensa justement à Link et commença donc à regarder autour de lui. Quand il vit son ami, couché au sol, inerte, Gohan se leva d'un bond et se dirigea au plus vite vers Link.

 

Arrivé près de lui, Gohan tenta de redresser Link en mettant son bras au niveau de ses épaules.

Voyant que le Kokiri était encore conscient, Gohan fit un large sourire.

« Tu m'a encore fait peur ! A croire que tu aimes jouer au mort ! » plaisanta Gohan, rassuré.  
« O-Oui...tu sais bien que..j'aime te faire des blagues.. » fit Link avec grande peine mais avec néanmoins un tout aussi large sourire.  
« On va aller chez Dendé, il nous soigneras tous les trois comme ça dès demain, on partira à la recherche des Dragon Ball ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« Mais..d'abord...le masque.. » fit Link toujours avec difficultés.  
« T'inquiète pas, il est toujours accroché à ta ceinture ! » rassura Gohan.

 

Là dessus, Goten rejoignît ses deux aînés et ainsi Gohan se transporta lui et les deux autres garçons au Sanctuaire de Kami-sama où ils se firent rapidement soigné par Dendé. Les trois jeunes combattants n'eurent pas à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé car bien sur, Kami-sama avait déjà tout vu. Il était d'ailleurs déjà occupé à rependre l'Eau Sacrée depuis l’extrémité basse du Sanctuaire pour ainsi annihiler l'effet de l'étrange fumée qu'avait fait disperser Janemba peu de temps auparavant.

Une fois remis sur pieds, les garçons revinrent sur l'ancien lieu du combat où se trouvaient encore Goku, Piccolo et Végéta. Quand ils reprirent connaissance, Gohan leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela étonna bien sur les deux saiyens et le namek et Végéta repartit sans un mot une fois que Gohan avait terminé ses explications.

Piccolo, lui, n'exprima qu'un 'Bravo' aux trois garçons avec un sourire presque fier. Cela dit, pour Gohan ce fut amplement suffisant pour qu'il en soit ravi sachant que les compliments de son mentor était rare et donc souvent mérité.

Goku quand à lui, fut déçu de ne pas avoir pu combattre ce Dabra et ce Janemba et n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir combattu Goten, tout comme Piccolo n'en avait aucun concernant son combat contre Gohan.

Après tout cela, Piccolo retourna dans ses désertiques montagnes alors que Goku et ses fils retournèrent au Mont Paozu.

 

Évidemment, quand Chichi vit revenir ses deux fils avec des tenues de combat quelque peu déchiré ici et là avec quelques tâches de sang, elle s'inquiéta vite de l'état de ses enfants chéris.

« Gohan, Goten mais dans quel état vous revenez !! » s'écria-t-elle en auscultant de près Gohan et Goten.

Quand elle vit qu'ils semblaient être en bonne santé, Chichi porta alors son regard sur Goku.

« C'est encore toi qui les a emmené se battre je parie !! Pendant la nuit, ils doivent dormir, pas se battre ! Ils sont encore jeunes et on besoin de sommeil !! » s'emporta Chichi en pointant Goku du doigt d'un air très sévère.  
« Mais...Chichi...j'y-j'y suis pour rien moi... » protesta Goku d'un air peu rassuré.

Gohan intervint alors et expliqua une fois encore ce qu'il s'était passé et Goku échappa ainsi à la colère de Chichi.

Quand tout fut rentré dans l'ordre, Gohan, Goten et Link allèrent récupérer le sommeil qui leur manquait. 

 

Dans la chambre, pendant qu'ils se déshabillèrent, une courte conversation s'engagea inévitablement quand Link décrocha le Masque de Majora de sa ceinture pour le tenir dans ses deux mains.

« J'aurais jamais pensé que ce masque nous poserais autant de problèmes... » fit-il d'un air aussi soulagé que ravi d'avoir repris l'artefact des mains de Janemba.  
« Oui à cause de toi, je vais devoir demander une nouvelle tenue de combat à Piccolo ! » répliqua Gohan d'un air plaisantin.  
« Et moi alors, j'ai un gros trou dans mon dos maintenant, Malon va me gronder car j'ai encore abîmé ma tunique Kokiri » répondit Link.  
« T'inquiètes pas, Piccolo pourra t'en faire une toute neuve facilement. C'est une des facultés qu'il a et elle est assez pratique ! » rassura Gohan tout en pliant soigneusement sa tenue de combat sur sa table de nuit.  
« Oui ce serait bien pratique, ça m'éviterais de rentrer avec cette tunique déchirée » répondit Link.

Goten, qui était déjà déshabillé, s'assît alors près de Link et commença à contempler l'étrange masque qu'avait Link.

« En tout cas, il peut faire des trucs bizarres ce masque avec ses yeux rouges ! » fit-il le cadet des Son.  
« C'est vrai qu'il a bien plus de pouvoir que je ne le pensais, le vendeur de masque avait raison, ce masque ne doit pas être entre de mauvaises mains ! » répondit Link.  
« Mais là ca va, il est entre tes mains, il pourra plus faire de problèmes ! » répliqua Goten.  
« Ha ha, j'espère bien, merci ! » fit Link en mettant son bras gauche le long des épaules de Goten pour ensuite le ramener vers lui comme pour le remercier de ce compliment.  
« Allez Goten, laisse donc Link se déshabiller pour qu'il puisse ensuite aller se coucher, on a tous besoin de sommeil. » intervint alors Gohan.

Goten acquiesça et laissa Link pour aller se coucher dans le lit de Gohan. Le Kokiri posa alors le Masque de Majora au pieds de son lit puis enleva sa tunique verte et ses bottes pour ensuite lui aussi se coucher.

Après un habituel 'Bonne nuit', qui devrait plutôt être un 'Bonne matinée' vu l'heure, les trois garçons s'endormirent assez vite.

 

Cependant, dans l'obscurité et le silence de la chambre, un étrange phénomène se produisait. Comme avant d'être réveillé par Janemba, la cicatrice de Link brillait d'un noir inquiétant sous la couverture alors que les yeux du Masque de Majora brillait tout autant de la même couleur. Soudainement, une sorte de lien d'aura noire aux bords lumineux se forma entre la cicatrice et le masque si le masque essayait de communiquer avec les ténèbres enfouies du Kokiri.

Ce dernier commença à s'agiter dans son lit tout en restant endormi et cela ne s'arrêta pas. Le jeune garçon ne cessa de bouger dans tous les sens voir parfois même se raidir presque de douleur alors que le lien d'aura devint de plus en plus visible.

 

Malgré cela les trois garçons terminèrent leur nuit et cette fois-ci, c'est Gohan qui se réveilla en premier. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait en ouvrant les yeux. Il regarda quelques instants Goten qui dormait encore profondément et paisiblement avec une large sourire affectueux. C'était d'ailleurs un petit rituel qu'il faisait depuis son retour d'Asraya car Gohan ne cessait d'être heureux d'avoir retrouver son jeune frère qu'il avait perdu sur Namek. Cela apaisait la rancœur et la colère qu'il avait contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir pu protéger Goten du tyran Freezer.

Quand il sortit complètement du lit, en remettant bien la couverture sur Goten, Gohan vit que Link n'était plus dans son lit ainsi que ses vêtements et le masque de Majora.


	7. Situation inattendue.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand Gohan sortit de la chambre d'un air pas du tout inquiet par la disparition de Link car quand il fut de passage en Hyrule, le métis-saiyen avait pris l'habitude de voir Link être réveillé bien avant lui.

Quand Gohan arriva dans la pièce de vie pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner, Link n'y était pas non plus.

« Maman, tu as vu Link se lever ? » demanda-t-il en voyant Chichi rentrer de l'extérieur.  
« Non je ne l'ai pas vu, je pensais qu'il dormait encore avec toi et Goten. » répondit Chichi.  
« Il n'est plus dans son lit, je pensais alors le trouver ici mais peut-être qu'il est parti s'entraîner ou se promener dans la forêt... » répliqua Gohan.

Gohan se prépara alors son petit-déjeuner puis s'installa à table après avoir allumé la télévision pour s'informer des nouvelles du jour sans toutefois mettre le volume trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Goten. La chaîne de télé diffusait alors une allocution du Roi du Monde dont l'air grave inquiéta quelque peu l'aîné des métis-saiyen.

« ...une force inconnue s'est attaquée aux garnisons de l'Armée Royale situé à l'extérieur de la Capitale de l'Est, du Nord et de l'Ouest, les détruisant complètement en un temps terriblement court. Aux dernières nouvelles, cette Mystérieuse Force s'attaquait à la garnison de la Capitale du Sud.. » 

Soudainement, un homme fit irruption devant la caméra pour apporter une feuille de papier au souverain canin et ce dernier lu alors cette nouvelle dépêche et en fut encore plus alarmé quand il eut terminé de la lire.

 

« Mes chers concitoyens, il semblerait que la garnison de la Capitale du Sud ai été tout aussi vite balayée que les autres et que le ou les agresseurs se dirigerait vers King Castle. Je vous demanderai donc à tous de ne pas céder à la panique et de rester tous cloîtré chez vous. Je vous garanti que les généraux et moi-même tenteront d'arrêter cette menace à tout prix... » 

 

Gohan éteint alors la télévision et pris un air vraiment inquiet et sérieux mais c'est Chichi qui pris la parole en premier.

« Qui pourrait bien s'en prendre à l'Armée Royale avec tant de facilité ? » se demanda-t-elle.  
« Je ne sais pas mais je vais devoir aller sur place moi-même, l'Armée n'y arrivera pas toute seule.. » répondit Gohan d'un air grave.  
« Moi je pense que tu devrais plutôt laisser l'armée faire son travail, tu m'es déjà revenu tôt ce matin dans un triste état, j'ai pas envie que ça recommence ! » objecta Chichi.  
« Non tu vois bien que toutes les autres garnisons se sont fait avoir Maman, ils n'y arriveront pas ! » répliqua Gohan en se levant.

Une fois encore, devant l'entêtement de Gohan et son ardant désir d'aider l'Armée, Chichi abandonna l'idée de le faire changer d'avis. Gohan retourna alors dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa tenue de combat. En chemin il croisa Goten qui sorti dans la chambre encore en caleçon. Le cadet demanda à son aîné ce qu'il faisait et Gohan lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu à la télévision. Bien sur cette 'force mystérieuse' intrigua beaucoup Goten qui voulut alors absolument venir avec Gohan. Ce dernier n'y vit pas d'objection et les deux s'habillèrent alors en tenue de combat puis Gohan se concentra sur King Castle pour s'y transporter en un instant.

 

Quand les deux garçons apparurent devant l'immense bâtiment qu'était le Palais Royal, les choses semblaient s'être aggravée car il y avait des colonnes de fumées partout, des débris de chars, de véhicule blindés et des cadavres de soldats un peu partout. La 'Force Mystérieuse' était donc déjà arrivée et avait déjà fait pas mal de dégâts. 

Soudainement, une explosion au premier étage de la tour qui faisait office de Palais Royal surprit Gohan et Goten qui fixèrent alors cet étage d'où échappait maintenant une fumée noire inquiétante.

« Zut, ils sont déjà dans le Palais ! » s'écria Gohan.

Les deux garçons coururent alors vers la tour, le portail d'entrée étant défoncé, ils n'eurent aucun souci pour pénétrer dans le domaine royal. 

A l'intérieur du Palais, il était aisé de suivre le chemin prit par cette mystérieuse mais puissante force qui frappait ainsi l'armée royale car ce chemin était jonché de cadavres, de murs fracassé et de vitres brisées.

En chemin, Gohan eut comme un mauvais pressentiment sur l'identité de ou des assaillants car il fallait tout de même une force considérable pour vaincre aussi facilement l'armée royale. 

De son côté, Goten, même si il voyait bien que Gohan était assez inquiet, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien fait de venir car l'adversaire qu'ils allaient sûrement affronter semblait être assez fort. 

 

En suivant alors le chemin tracé par l'agresseur, les deux frères arrivèrent au sommet de la tour devant une grande porte en bois finement taillé ainsi qu'avec beaucoup de gravures et des bords dorés surmonté d'un 'KC' doré au fond noir cerclé d'or. C'était donc définitivement la salle où se trouvait le Roi.

Cette porte défoncée à moitié était restée entrouverte et Gohan et Goten entendirent soudainement un cri venant de la pièce.

« C'est toi le chef de cette armée qui a voulu attaquer mon Royaume, tu vas donc mourir pour ça !!! » éructa la voix très agressive.

 

Cependant, Gohan et Goten furent aussi surpris par la violence des propos mais aussi par le ton de la voix que les deux garçons semblaient avoir reconnu. 

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Gohan rentra en trombe dans la pièce suivit de près par Goten. Ils virent alors à leur grand étonnement un jeune ado aux cheveux blanc et à la tunique verte qui pointait son épée d'aura noire sur le cou du souverain des lieux tout en l'agrippant de son autre main.

« Je-je..je ne vois vraiment pas de vous voulez parler..v-vous devez vous méprendre, je n'ai jamais ordonné une quelconque invasion sur un Royaume que je ne connais même pas ! » fit le roi du monde en bien mauvaise posture.  
« Tu mens pourriture !! J'ai bien vu ton armée se préparer à envahir mon Royaume, Majora avait raison !! » répondit le jeune ado très en colère. 

« Link ?! C'est toi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! » s'exclama Gohan avant que le roi ne puisse répliquer.

Cette interpellation provoqua un léger spasme chez Link qui tourna alors la tête vers Gohan puis lança un regard qui terrifia ce dernier mais aussi Goten.

« Gohan...pourquoi Link il a l'air si méchant ? » fit le cadet des métis-saiyen.  
« Je...je ne sais pas Goten, je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe ici » répondit Gohan assez inquiet. 

Link lâcha alors le Roi qui retomba sèchement sur sa chaise, puis il fit face à ses deux amis. 

Ce qui frappa de suite, mis à part ses cheveux blanc, c'était son air furieux et ses yeux orange foncés sur les bord et jaune à l'intérieur avec des pupilles vertes. De plus Gohan remarqua bien vite que ce qui semblait faire office de bouclier à Link n'était rien d'autre que le Masque de Majora.

« Vous êtes venus m'empêcher de tuer le chef de cette armée d'agresseur, c'est ça ?! » demanda-t-il d'un air assez agressif.  
« On est surtout venu pour voir qui pouvait s'en prendre à l'armée avec tant de facilité...mais pourquoi veux-tu sa mort ? » demanda Gohan.  
« Je veux l'égorger pour avoir voulu envahir Hyrule et c'est pas toi qui m'empêchera !! » cria Link visiblement facilement irritable.  
« Mais..mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Comment veux tu que l'Armée Royale envahissent Hyrule qui se trouve dans une autre dimension ?! » s'étonna Gohan qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à la situation.  
« En utilisant les pouvoirs de Majora qu'ils avaient prévu de voler depuis longtemps, c'est Majora lui-même qui me l'a dit ! » répondit Link toujours très vindicatif.  
« Link, je comprends vraiment rien et ce masque a du te raconter n'importe quoi, personne ne vas envahir Hyrule ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« Majora me l'avait bien dit, tu préfères croire ce type plutôt que moi ! » s'emporta à nouveau Link.  
« Je ne te crois pas car tu n'a pas l'air dans ton état normal ! » fit Gohan.  
« Bon...je vais d'abord allez tuer cette pourriture puis ce sera ton tour vu que tu sembles être contre moi ! » répliqua Link en se retournant vers le roi qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
« Goten, va vite auprès du roi pour le mettre en lieu sur et après rejoins moi, j'aurais besoin de toi. » fit Gohan d'une voix basse tout en continuant à fixer Link.  
« Mais...on va vraiment se battre pour de vrai contre Link ? » se demanda Goten un peu inquiet.  
« Je crois qu'on va pas avoir le choix... » répondit Gohan assez résigné.

Malgré la promesse d'un combat qui pourrait être assez palpitant, Goten n'en fut pas très enchanté car l'adversaire ne serait autre que Link et ce ne sera pas un combat d’entraînement.

Cependant, le jeune frère de Gohan ne tarda pas et se dirigea au plus vite vers le roi, non sans se faire remarquer par Link. Ce dernier fit mine de vouloir empêcher Goten d'atteindre le roi quand Gohan l'interpella tout en se transformant en Super Saiyen.

« Hey Link ! Par ici ! » cria Gohan dont le chevelure devint blonde et son aura dorée.

Ce déploiement de puissance stoppa Link dans son mouvement et le Kokiri se retourna à nouveau vers Gohan pendant que Goten s'en alla par une fenêtre ouverte avec le roi sur son dos. 

« Si auparavant ta transformation me faisait peur, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ! » déclara Link avant de faire apparaître une aura en forme de flammes rouges et mauve et parfois noire.

 

Cette aura que déploya Link donna la chair de poule à Gohan même si il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Goten ressentit lui aussi cette puissante aura aussi malsaine que ténébreuse et ses sens aiguisé lui criaient avec force qu'un grand danger pesait sur son frère aîné à tel point qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer pour voler.

C'est cependant quand le sommet du Palais Royal explosa, ce qui fit écrouler le reste de la tour, que Goten se stoppa net pour ensuite toucher terre et déposer le roi encore sur son dos.

« Monsieur, il faut que j'aille aider Gohan alors je peux pas vous emmener plus loin, allez vite vous cacher dans un maison et attendez qu'on fasse redevenir Link normal. » fit Goten vraiment inquiet pour Gohan.

Le roi acquiesça en silence d'un air aussi grave qu’apeuré et Goten put ainsi repartir vers le Palais Royal.

Quand il arriva près de la ruine qui faisait maintenant office de palais, Goten n'eut pas de mal à repérer la terrifiante aura de Link et s'y dirigea au plus vite.

 

Du côté de Gohan, il luttait contre lui-même car autant il sentait que la folie qui avait envahie son ami Kokiri devait être stoppé autant il restait tout de même son ami et n'avait donc pas envie d'engager un combat qui pourrait être mortel. 

Cependant quand il vit que Link fit apparaître une épée d'aura aussi noire que les ténèbres elle-mêmes avec de petits éclairs rouges foncés qui crépitaient tout autour, l'aîné des métis-saiyens se résigna à combattre son ami.

Mais alors que Gohan s'attendait que Link l'attaque, ce dernier tourna sa tête vers sa gauche tout en fendant l'air avec son épée obscure.

« N'essaie pas de me prendre en traître toi !! » cria-t-il.

Gohan tourna alors la tête pour voir à qui Link parlait et vit Goten arriver vers eux. Ce qu'il vit aussi c'est qu'une fine ligne d'aura noire fonçait vers les cadet des métis-saiyen. Heureusement, Goten la vit à temps et s'arrêta net pour faire face à cette attaque qu'il ne pouvait esquiver. 

Le jeune frère de Gohan croisa ses bras devant son torse tout en se parant de son aura rouge caractéristique du Kaioken. Quand la ligne d'aura atteint Goten, il fit exploser son aura tout en écartant les bras vers le haut ce qui amplifia son Kaioken à tel point qu'un courte secousse se fit sentir. 

Avec cette puissance déployée, la ligne d'aura noire vint se briser sur l'aura de Goten faisant échouer l'attaque de Link.

 

La mort dans l'âme, Gohan décida de profiter de cette distraction pour assener un puissant coup de poing à la figure de Link qui n'eut pas le temps de parer. Cela envoya le Kokiri fracasser un bâtiment et disparaître dans les ruines de ce dernier.

« Ca va Goten ?! » cria Gohan, un peu inquiet.  
« Oui ca va, t'inquiète pas ! » répondit Goten tout en le rejoignant.  
« Mais Link, tu l'a frappé fort là ! » rajouta le jeune garçon.  
« Je sais mais c'était le moment pour tenter de le faire revenir à la raison avec un bon coup ! » répondit Gohan.

Cependant, l'espoir de Gohan fut vite déçu quand il vit que les ruines où était enfoui Link, explosèrent littéralement et que Link en ressortit quasi indemne. Il avait juste un filet de sang qui lui coulait de la bouche et un peu de poussières ici et là.

De plus, il semblait encore plus en colère qu'avant et son aura avait presque doublé de taille.

« Goten...déploie toute la force que tu as, je ne sais pas comment mais Link a obtenu une force énorme, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de toi pour le vaincre. » fit Gohan d'un air grave.  
« Mais dis, on va pas le tuer quand même ? » répondit Goten un peu inquiet.  
« Non mais il faut le mettre hors d'état de nuire sinon il va ravager toute la planète pour retrouver le roi et le tuer. » répliqua Gohan.

Goten compris alors le plan et déploya son Kaioken pour le pousser à son maximum et ainsi doubler la taille de son aura. Gohan fit de même en faisant exploser son aura dorée d'un puissant cri faisant trembler le sol autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se fissure et crée même un petit cratère autour de lui. Goten tentait tant bien que mal à ne pas valser dans dans les airs et fut épaté voire presque apeuré par l'énorme puissance que déployait ainsi son frère aîné.

Après un court mais rapide instant, le sol cessa de trembler et Gohan semblait prêt au combat avec un air que Goten n'aimait pas voir chez Gohan, l'air de la colère.

« Goten fais très attention, Link ne te fera pas de cadeau dans son état. » fit froidement Gohan.

Goten acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, un peu impressionné, puis suivit Gohan qui était parti attaquer Link. 

Ce dernier surprit l'aîné des deux frères en attaquant peu avant que Gohan soit sur lui et c'est donc le métis-saiyen qui dut se défendre du coup porté en arrêtant entre ses deux mains l'obscure épée du Kokiri.

Link para aussi l'attaque de Goten qui vint s'écraser sur le Masque de Majora qui faisait office de bouclier au jeune ado. Cependant, le masque se défendît aussi en faisant valser Goten d'un souffle comme télépathique faisant briller ses yeux d'un rouge inquiétant.

Gohan, quant à lui, parvint à prendre le dessus tant bien que mal en lançant Link par derrière par l'intermédiaire de son épée que Gohan tenait toujours entre ses mains. Le Kokiri ne fut pas très longtemps déstabilisé et profita de cela pour envoyer un coup de lame dans le dos de Gohan, tranchant ainsi sa tenue de combat et sa peau qui fut immédiatement en sang.

L'aîné des fils de Goku tomba alors à genoux puis mit ses mains devant lui pour s'écrouler complètement. Quand il releva la tête, il vit alors que Link se tenait devant lui, l'air plus ténébreux que jamais et semblant être prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce. Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de Goten qui lui fonça dessus à une vitesse que Link ne put suivre. Le Kokiri fut envoyé à quelque mètres alors que Goten tomba lourdement à terre près de Gohan. Assez sonné par le coup, Goten ne se releva pas de suite ce qui laissa le temps à Link de revenir et de prendre Goten par le col, le soulevant à quelque centimètres du sol.

« Toi et tes coups en traîtres, tu commences à m'énerver !! Je vais donc en finir avec toi et ton grand frère pourra profiter du spectacle de ta mort ! » fit Link passablement énervé et cruel.

Cependant, encore une fois, Goten ne se laissa pas faire et prépara un kikoha dans chacune de ses mains pour ensuite les rassembler en levant ses mains en direction de Link. Ce dernier prit les deux boules d'énergies en plein ventre et fut à nouveau envoyé à quelque mètres, lâchant Goten sur le coup qui retomba au sol.

Cette fois-ci, il se releva vite et alla s'enquérir de l'état de Gohan qui semblait en difficulté.

« Ca va Gohan ?! » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Gohan ne répondit pas et soudainement, Goten fit un pas en arrière d'un air effrayé. Le corps tout entier de Gohan tremblait et le métis-saiyen avait les poing fermés, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles mais les sens développé de Goten sentirent bien la colère monter en Gohan et qu'il était prêt à exploser.

Quand revint à la charge, Gohan se releva avec peine puis jeta un regard des plus colériques au Kokiri.

« JAMAIS JE NE LAISSERAI GOTEN MOURRIR UNE FOIS ENCORE !!! JAMAIS !!! » éructa Gohan en se jetant sur Link.

Le jeune ado à la tunique verte s'arrêta alors net, l'air beaucoup moins en colère et bien plus impressionné par son adversaire qui lui fonçait dessus avec une force décuplé par la colère.

Dans un réflexe quasi de peur, Link croisa les bras devant sa tête et déploya l'Egide de Nayru tout autour de lui. Le poing de Gohan vint alors se fracasser sur ce divin bouclier. Mais la colère de Gohan était telle qu'il ne se démonta pas quand son coup fut arrêté. Gohan continuait à faire pression sur la protection de Link avec une force en constante augmentation.

Après quelques longs instants où il fut immobilisé, Link se concentrant à 100% à tenir le choc, sa barrière d'aura finit par céder et le poing vengeur de Gohan vint frapper le Kokiri au visage. Cependant, dans son élan, Gohan ne put s'arrêter et Link profita de cela pour lui asséner un tout aussi puissant coup de genou dans le ventre qui fit plié Gohan en deux.

Mais le métis-saiyen s'en remit vite pour donner un coup de coude au visage de Link. C'est ainsi que Gohan et Link s'échangèrent de furieux de coup de poing et de pieds. Les deux jeunes adversaires semblaient être d'égale puissance pendant un long moment, faisant trembler le sol à chaque coups paré mais c'est finalement Gohan qui prit l'avantage en donnant un puissant coup de ses deux mains jointes sur la tête de Link tout en combinant ce coup avec un Masenko qui envoya définitivement Link au tapis, s'écrasant avec force dans des ruines de bâtiments. 

Gohan s'approcha alors de son ami pour voir si il était vraiment KO et Goten le rejoignit assez vite.

Quand il arriva, il vit son frère en piteux état. Gohan avait des contusions et des ecchymoses partout ainsi que de nombreuses blessures qui saignait assez bien. Sa tenue de combat était passablement en mauvaise état et tout aussi ensanglanté que le corps de Gohan. 

L’aîné des métis-saiyen avançait avec peine et arriva finalement devant les ruines où était enseveli Link. Il retira quelques pierres avec l'aide de Goten, qui avait proposé que Gohan reste en dehors des ruines pour se reposer mais ce dernier avait refusé, voulant voir de ses propres yeux si il n'avait pas tué son ami. 

Quand le Kokiri fut dégagé, il était encore en plus mauvais état que Gohan et même sa tunique verte n'était plus qu'un lambeau de tissus. 

 

Puis soudainement, l'aura noire, mauve et rouge foncé que Link avait déjà déployé, apparut tout autour du jeune garçon inconscient. Cette ténébreuse aura semblait comme s'évaporer du corps de Link, rendant à ses cheveux sa couleur jaune or d'origine.

Cette aura se réintégra alors dans le Masque de Majora qui se détacha du bras de Link. 

Gohan voulut alors s'assurer que son ami était encore en vie mais quand il s'en approcha, le Masque de Majora s'éleva du sol pour être à hauteur de la tête de Gohan. Deux très longues jambes sortirent du bas du masque pour s'enfoncer dans le sol puis deux tout aussi long bras sortirent des deux côtés de l'artefact. Pour finir, un cou et une tête poussa du haut du masque, ce qui fit que ce dernier devint le corps du nouvel être formé. 

Cet étrange humanoïde était impressionnant car faisant bien 2 mètres de haut avec des membres assez long mais musclés ainsi qu'un corps bien taillé, le Masque de Majora ayant doublé voire triplé de taille.

Tout le corps de Majora était bariolé de couleurs diverses comme le rouge, le rose foncé, le jaune et dans des motifs de divers forme.

« J'ai eu trop de mal à trouver un si puissant hôte ainsi qu'à posséder son esprit pour que deux gamins viennent me le reprendre ! » fit Majora d'une voix caverneuse.  
« Laisse-nous passer sale méchant pas beau ! » cria Goten.  
« Vous laisser passer...mais bien sur, je vais plutôt vous tuer en commençant par le plus mal en point, ca ira vite ! » répondit Majora.  
« Tu touchera pas à Gohan ! » répliqua Goten en se jetant sur Majora.

Cette initiative de Goten surprit Majora mais parvint tout de même à parer de justesse le coup de poing du jeune garçon. 

Cela dit, Goten n'en resta pas là car en faisant doubler son aura rouge sang, il sut porter un puissant coup de pieds latéral sur le visage de Majora à une vitesse que l'humanoïde ne put esquiver. Goten enchaîna alors les coups de pieds et de poings sur un Majora qui ne pouvait parer aucun des coups jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva une ouverture pour attraper la tête de Goten dans sa grande main et l'envoyer sur Gohan un peu plus loin.

Goten se releva peu après, se tenant la tête de douleur mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir repartir directement au combat. Mais quand il voulu partir, Gohan le retint par le bras.

« Goten, laisse moi t'aider...j'ai..j'ai pas envie que tu combatte ce monstre tout seul.. » fit Gohan toujours inquiet pour son jeune frère.  
« Mais t'es trop blessé Gohan, c'est trop dangereux pour toi ! Laisse moi le battre tout seul ! » répondit Goten. 

Voyant alors toute l'assurance et la détermination de son frère, Gohan laissa donc Goten repartir au combat non sans une appréhension quand aux chances de victoire de Goten car malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en les capacités de Goten, Gohan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet car Majora n'avait pas l'air d'être un adversaire facile.

Goten fit donc à nouveau face à Majora, qui barrait toujours le chemin menant à Link inconscient et assez gravement blessé, en lançant une nouvelle furieuse offensive à laquelle Majora dû lui même augmenter son niveau de puissance pour faire face à un tel déluge de coups puissant. Grâce à cela il put à nouveau frapper Goten dans le ventre qui fit plier en deux le jeune métis qui en tomba même à terre.   
Majora profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour poser son large pied sur le dos de Goten pour l'immobiliser.

« Bien..je t'ai enfin à ma merci, gamin ! Mais je dois avouer que vous m'avez donné beaucoup de mal ! Je ne vous pensais pas si puissants sinon je n'aurais pas été chercher ces démons qui n'était finalement pas à votre niveau...et pire encore, quand j'arrive enfin à posséder le Héros du Temps possesseur de la toute puissante Triforce, vous arrivez encore le vaincre...déplorable...je devrais plutôt prendre possession de l'esprit de ton frère qui semble immensément puissant ! Avec lui, je serai inarrêtable !! » fit Majora en regardant Gohan d'un oeil bien machiavélique.

Majora se déplaça alors vers Gohan en prenant bien soin d'écraser Goten avec le pied. 

La situation était donc critique pour les trois jeunes garçons. Link était inconscient, Gohan trop blessé pour pouvoir échapper à Majora, bien qui lui aussi blessé par les coups de Goten, et justement ce dernier se trouvait aussi à terre. 

Cependant, une fois encore, Majora sous-estima la ferme détermination de Goten qui ne voulait laisser Gohan se faire posséder par une telle puissance maléfique. De plus, il comptait sur ce combat pour montrer à son grand frère le résultat de son entraînement et que Gohan en soit fier sans oublier les paroles de ce dernier qui résonnait encore dans l'esprit du plus jeunes des combattants terrien : 'Goten, j'aurai besoin de toi'. C'était donc précisément le moment où Gohan avait besoin de Goten et que ce dernier pouvait en plus sauver Link et sûrement le monde entier. 

Le cadet des Son rassembla alors toute l'énergie qu'il avait encore en lui puis se releva avec peine mais avec un air plus déterminé que jamais. Son Kaioken fut comme en feu car son aura prit la forme de flammes.

« Ne...touche pas...à.. » commença Goten d'un air très menaçant.  
« ...GOHAN !!!!! » termina-t-il dans un grand cri tout en faisant exploser son aura qui quadrupla de taille tout en provoquant un puissant séisme et une rafale de vent qui fit envoler moult débris. 

Sentant la puissance impressionnante déployé par Goten, Majora se figea sur place pour ensuite se retourner pour voir d'où émanait cette puissance qui sembla beaucoup l’impressionner.

Tout ce qu'il vit fut une espèce d'étoile filante rouge sang qui fonça sur lui. La seconde d'après, c'est un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre qu'il sentit, lui faisant cracher ainsi un sang bleu très foncé, presque noir. 

Majora fit deux pas arrière, les mains sur le ventre mais Goten ne lui laissa aucun répit en lui assénant un coup latéral qui l'envoya valser sur la gauche du métis-saiyen, s'écrasant ainsi dans des ruines. Une fois de plus, Goten ne s'arrêta pas et fonça vers les ruines pour continuer son offensive mais il fut stoppé par l'explosion de ces dernières. Majora en sortit assez blessé.

« Maudit gamin !! Je vais tous vous exterminer en un seul coup et votre monde avec !! » éructa Majora en s'élevant dans les airs.

 

Une fois bien assez haut, Majora fit briller ses inquiétant yeux rouges à leur maximum et une aura identique à celle qu'avait Link quand il était possédé entoura Majora puis cette aura forma une boule d'énergie donc des éclairs rouges foncé en sortirent par s'échapper un peu partout dans les airs. 

Peu après, la Terre tout entière se mit à trembler puissamment, tel le pire scénario apocalyptique.

Goten était prêt à aller empêcher Majora d'accomplir son méfait quand il vit l'aura dorée de Link et Gohan se développer autour d'eux tel une aura brûlante. Peu après, Goten entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête.

« Goten...moi et Link te confions notre force car seul, aucun de nous pourra vaincre Majora dans l'état qu'il est à présent...Tu es le seul encore capable de te battre et de plus, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais maintenant que mon inquiétude n'était pas fondé, tu es vraiment devenu plus fort que je ne le pensais donc accepte nos deux auras et sauve le monde de la colère de Majora ! » 

 

« D'a..d'accord ! Je te laisserai pas tomber Gohan et je laisserai pas ce méchant te faire du mal ainsi qu'à Link ! » répondit Goten à voix haute. 

Les deux auras dorées se dirigèrent alors vers Goten dans la forme d'une épaisse ligne d'aura et quand elle se rejoignirent, Goten ressentit la toute puissance de Link et Gohan l'envahir. Son aura resta rouge sang mais ses yeux devinrent aussi doré que l'or pur et un halo lumineux entourait le corps du garçon.

Avec cette nouvelle force, Goten s'envola dans les airs à toute vitesse vers Majora, la tête la première et les bras le long du corps, telle une balle de fusil.

Peu avant d'arriver sur Majora, Goten mit ses poings en avant pour tenter de transpercer la boule d'énergie protectrice de Majora. Au début, ce bouclier d'aura tint bien le coup, ce qui fit bien sur ricaner Majora.

« T'a beau avoir la puissance des tes p'tits copains, tu n'arrivera pas à me vaincre ainsi !! »

Mais quand Goten se mit à émettre un puissant cri qui fit encore grossir son aura, le jeune garçon traversa finalement le bouclier puis, dans son élan, transperça aussi un Majora médusé. Peu après, Goten porta le coup fatal en s'arrêtant, se retournant et lançant un puissant Masenko qui eut plus l'air d'un jet de flammes qu'autre chose. 

Ce Masenko désintégra complètement Majora de la surface de la Terre alors que le Masenko alla s'écraser au loin, provoquant une énorme explosion au loin.

Majora, vaincu, la Terre cessa de trembler et un calme relatif revint. Goten, lui, s'écrasa au sol de fatigue, cette dernière attaque l'ayant complètement vidé de ses forces.

 

La Terre était sauvée mais les trois jeunes combattants gisaient au sol, inconscient, deux d'entre eux grièvement blessé.


	8. Récupération et Recherche.

King Castle n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines et un silence assez pesant s'était abattu sur les environs. Cependant, le Roi du Monde et quelques habitants revinrent sur les lieux sur la demande du souverain qui craignait pour la vie de ses deux jeunes sauveurs dont l'un ressemblait furieusement au jeune garçon qui avait autrefois vaincu le terrible Roi Démon Piccolo. 

En arrivant sur les lieux, c'était d'ailleurs ce jeune garçon qu'il vit se relever avec difficultés pour se diriger vers l'autre garçon qui l'accompagnait. 

« Petit, tu ne devrais pas te déplacer ainsi, tu m'a l'air en bien mauvais état ! » fit le Roi assez inquiet.

Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas Goten qui alla s'asseoir à côté de Gohan, tentant de le réveiller. Le Roi s'agenouilla alors aussi près de Gohan alors que les autres habitants recherchèrent d'autres potentielles victimes.

« Il faut aussi l’emmener à l’hôpital, je peux aller appeler une ambulance et il sera vite prit en charge. » fit encore le Roi.  
« Non...il faut l'emmener chez Dendé..mais il n'y a que Gohan qui peut nous y emmener.. » répondit Goten avec peine.  
« Dendé ?! C'est un médecin ? » s'interrogea le Roi.

Mais alors que Goten allait répondre, un des habitants cria qu'il avait trouvé un autre jeune garçon très mal en point. Le Roi lui demanda alors de l'amener auprès de lui pour rassembler les blessés. 

 

Quand le Roi vit que c'était celui qui avait vaincu l'Armée Royale et qui l'avait agressé, il eut un mouvement de recul.

« I-Il est encore vivant ce démon ? » demanda le Roi assez fébrilement.  
« Oui il respire encore mais si on ne le soigne pas rapidement, il va y rester. » répondit l'habitant.  
« Mais d'abord, Link c'est pas un démon, c'est notre ami à moi et à Gohan ! Il a juste été bizarre tout à l'heure mais à la fin, il m'a aidé à vaincre le méchant donc il est redevenu normal. » fit Goten pour défendre son ami.  
« Je n'y comprends rien mais si tu le dis mon p'tit mais maintenant, direction l'hôpital, ton médecin ne pourra rien faire lui. » répliqua le Roi bien décidé à emmener les trois garçons se faire soigner.  
« Pas besoin d’hôpital, on va s'occuper d'eux ! » fit une voix d'homme derrière le Roi.

Ce dernier se retourna et eu encore un mouvement de recul.

« Le...Le Roi Démon Piccolo....vous...vous êtes encore vie ?! » s'écria le Roi.  
« Je suis son fils, mon père est bel et bien mort et ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens uniquement pour les gamins, je n'ai aucune envie de vous tuer...pour le moment ! » répondit Piccolo.   
« Arrête de lui faire peur Piccolo et occupe toi de prendre un des garçons. » fit alors l'homme qui s'était adressé au Roi.  
« Et..et vous..vous..vous seriez pas le jeune garçon qui a vaincu le démon d'autrefois ? » se demande le Roi après avoir bien observé son interlocuteur.  
« Oui c'était bien moi mais ça remonte à loin, je suis étonné que vous m'aillez reconnu ! » répondit Goku un peu gêné.  
« Oh mis à part que vous avez beaucoup grandi, votre visage n'a pas beaucoup changé ! » fit le Roi, assez ravi de revoir le héros qui avait vaincu Piccolo Daimao.

Goku se mit à rire tout en acquiesçant.

« Mais alors, ces deux gamins là sont vos deux fils...ils sont tout aussi impressionnant ! » ajouta le Roi.  
« Oui et le plus âgé m'a même dépassé en puissance donc ça m'étonne pas qu'ils vous impressionnent ! » fit Goku assez fier des ses deux fils.

Piccolo rappela alors que justement ses deux fils et leur ami étaient en assez piteux état et que donc si Goku continuait à parler ainsi, ils allaient tous les trois y rester. Goku se reprit alors et prit Goten dans ses bras alors que Piccolo prit Gohan. Krilin, qui était resté en retrait derrière Goku et Piccolo, prit Link et les trois amis s'envolèrent, laissant le Roi dans les ruines qui lui servait maintenant de Palais. 

 

Quand Goku, Piccolo et Krilin arrivèrent avec les trois garçons à nouveau dans un état déplorable, Dendé se mit à nouveau au travail pour les soigner. Il commença par Gohan puis Link, qui étaient les plus gravement blessé, puis termina avec Goten.

Si le réveil se fit en douceur pour Gohan, Goten étant resté conscient, pour Link, ce fut plus brutal. Il se réveilla en sursaut, l'air complètement perdu et terrifié avec une respiration assez soutenue tout en bondissant pour se mettre debout.

« Où c'que j'suis ?! J'dois défendre Hyrule !! » cria-t-il encore en plein délire.   
« Calme toi Link, tu dois plus défendre Hyrule, Majora t'a trompé et pris possession de ton esprit mais il est vaincu à présent. » tenta Gohan pour rassurer Link.   
« Mais non il y a une armée qui se dirige vers Hyrule, je dois l'arrêter !! » répondit le Kokiri pas rassuré pour un sou.

D'ailleurs le jeune ado fit mine de vouloir s'en aller mais Gohan le ceintura avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas.

« Lâche moi Gohan !! Tu comprends pas ce que je t'ai dit ?! » cria Link en se débattant.  
« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas Link, il n'y a pas d'armée qui se dirige vers Hyrule, tu as détruite celle de mon monde et puis on s'est battu l'un contre l'autre !! Regarde l'état de ta tunique Kokiri si tu me crois pas ! » répliqua Gohan d'un ton ferme sans être agressif.

Link cessa alors de se débattre et vit qu'en effet sa tunique était dans un tel état qu'on pourrait la renommer 'Lambeaux Kokiri' car en effet, il ne restait plus grand chose.

« Ma..ma tunique...pourquoi elle si déchiré de partout ?! » s'étonna Link, se calmant quelque peu.  
« Je te l'ai dit, on s'est battu toi et moi et j'ai du y aller fort pour te vaincre tellement ta force était impressionnante. »  
« On..on s'est battu tous les deux ? Mais..mais pourquoi ? Je me souviens pas de ça... » répliqua Link plus dans l'incompréhension maintenant.

Gohan lâcha alors Link puis se mit à lui raconter les derniers événements, sa quête de destruction de l'Armée Royale et son combat contre Gohan et Goten. Ensuite, Goten compléta le récit de son frère en expliquant son propre combat contre Majora et ce qu'il avait révélé au cadet des métis-saiyen.

Bien sur, ce récit abasourdît Link qui n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de tels événements et cela le bouleversa profondément.

« J'ai...j'ai vraiment fait tout ça...j'y crois pas...ce Majora m'a bien eu même si je ne sais pas comment il a pu m’envoûter comme ça » fit Link, assis et les bras sur ses rotules l'air incrédule.  
« Je ne sais pas comment non plus mais ce masque pouvait faire beaucoup de choses donc ça m'étonne pas qu'il ai pu t'embrouiller comme ça» répondit Gohan.

Après un moment de silence, Link eut l'air d'avoir comme une révélation puis regarda vers son bas-ventre, déplaça les lambeaux de sa tunique pour découvrir sa cicatrice toujours aussi noire puis soupira un coup.

« Je suis sur que c'est grâce ça qu'il a pu me posséder..je vois pas d'autre moyens.. » fit Link tout en regardant sa cicatrice.  
« Ce serait censé mais bon, n'y pensons plus Link, tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant ! » répliqua Gohan d'un air chaleureux.  
« Oui t'es redevenu gentil maintenant, on va pouvoir recommencer à s'amuser ensemble ! » fit Goten tout aussi joyeux.  
« Et t'inquiète pas pour les dommages que tu as causé, on pourra réparer cela grâce aux Dragon Ball ! » ajouta Gohan pour finir de rassurer Link.  
« Vous avez raison...mais j'ai un autre problème maintenant...ma tunique est tout déchirée...Malon va me tuer ! » fit Link d'un air amusé.  
« T'inquiète pas pour ça, n'oublie pas que Piccolo peut t'en faire une toute neuve en un clin d'oeil ! » répondit Gohan en se tournant vers son mentor.

Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, n'esquissa qu'un sourire avant de tendre un doigt vers Link qui eu sa tunique régénéré en un instant. Le namek fit de même avec les tenues de combats de Gohan et Goten puis Goku, Gohan, Goten et Link prirent congé des nameks Piccolo et Dendé pour se téléporter au Mont Paozu où Chichi les attendait avec inquiétude.

Cependant, Gohan demanda à son père, son frère et son ami de rien dire à propos du terrible combat qui venait de se passer pour ne pas que Chichi pique à nouveau une crise que tous savait assez terrifiante. 

D'ailleurs, Chichi vint assez vite à leur rencontre sur le parvis de la maison.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? » fit la maîtresse de maison.  
« Oh rien maman, tu avais raison en fait, l'Armée n'avait pas vraiment besoin de nous mais on les a aidé tout de même pour ne pas être venu pour rien.» mentit Gohan.  
« Je te l'avais bien dit pourtant mais vous pouvez être aussi têtu que votre père parfois ! » répliqua Chichi.

Les hommes de la famille Son firent minent de s'excuser et ensuite Chichi les autorisa à rentrer. Cependant, Gohan se proposa, avec Goten et Link d'aller chercher à manger pour le dîner. Cela étonna tout le monde vu que c'était plutôt Goku qui avait l'habitude de le faire mais Chichi accepta, trouvant cela bien que les garçons se rendent utile après leurs deux escapades. 

 

Gohan emmena alors Link et Goten au lac non loin de la maison avec son Shunkan Ido, laissant Goku avec sa femme. 

 

Au lac près du Mont Paozu, les trois garçons apparurent soudainement devant la berge près de l'arbre où Gohan avait l'habitude de se poser. 

« Dis Gohan, pourquoi t'a dis à Maman qu'on allait chercher à manger ? D'habitude, c'est Papa qui le fait. » se demanda Goten.  
« Oui je sais Goten mais j'avais envie qu'on discute tous les trois de ce qu'il s'était passé à King Castle sans que Maman nous entendent. » répondit Gohan en essayant au pieds de l'arbre.

Goten et Link l'imitèrent, Goten se posant à gauche de Gohan alors que Link se mit à droite. Ce dernier prit alors la parole en premier.

« J'ai..j'ai pas très envie d'en parler..j'ai fais des choses horribles à cause de Majora.. » fit-il, la tête baissé.  
« Justement, Piccolo m'a bien dit après mon retour d'Asraya qu'en parler, c'est ce qu'il y a mieux et moi quand j'ai parlé à Piccolo de ce qui était arrivé sur Namek, je me sentais tout de suite mieux. » répondit Gohan.  
« J'ai quand même essayé de vous tuer, je m'en voudrai longtemps pour ça... » répliqua Link visiblement très atteint par les derniers événements.  
« Moi je t'en veux pas...et toi Goten, tu lui en veux ? » fit Gohan.  
« Non parce c'est le méchant du masque qui l'a rendu méchant comme ça alors c'est pas sa faute ! » répondit Goten avec son honnêteté habituelle.  
« En plus, tu m'a aidé à la fin en me donnant ton aura dorée pour que je gagne contre Majora donc c'est bien que c'était pas toi avant ! » rajouta Goten pour bien appuyer ses propos.   
« Je peux comprendre que tu t'en veuille quand même mais je t'assure que personne ici ne t'en voudras pour ce que tu as fais. De plus, n'oublie pas que les Dragon Ball nous permettrons de réparer les dégâts que Majora t'a obligé à commettre. » fit Gohan tout en posant son bras droit sur les épaules de Link comme pour le réconforter.  
« C'est gentil de ne pas m'en vouloir mais quand même, moi qui ai voulu te tuer toi qui est le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et Goten qui aussi devenu un ami, c'est horrible... » répondit Link à peine rassuré.  
« T'en fais pas pour ça, essaie de ne plus y penser et ca ira mieux ! D'ailleurs je propose de faire un concours de celui qui pêche le plus de poissons pour ce soir ! » répliqua Gohan pour passer à autre chose.  
« Et le gagnant il a quoi ? » fit Goten.  
« Rien Goten, c'est juste pour s'amuser ! » répondit Gohan avant de se relever.

Link puis Goten se relevèrent aussi puis commencèrent, comme Gohan, à se déshabiller.

« Mais c'est malin, c'est moi le plus âgé ici et c'est moi qu'on réconforte.. » fit Link en enlevant ses bottines.  
« Tu l'a déjà fait l'autre jour Link donc je peux bien faire ça pour toi aussi » répliqua Gohan en desserrant la ceinture de sa tenue de combat.

Link ne fit que sourire et quand les trois garçons ne furent plus qu'habillé que de leur seul caleçon, ils plongèrent tous dans le lac à la recherche de poissons. Après dix bonnes minutes, trois tas de poissons avaient fait leur apparitions sur la berge du lac, correspondant à la prise de chacun des garçons parti à la pêche.

Quand ils remontèrent à la surface et sortirent de l'eau, les comptes purent se faire grâce à Gohan, le calcul n'étant pas le fort de Goten et Link. Le résultat fut que c'était Goten qui en avait pêché le plus, ce qui ravit bien sur ce dernier.

Après cela, les trois garçons se séchèrent au soleil, comme après chaque baignade, puis prirent leurs poissons avant de rentrer à la maison.

Tout ces poissons pêchés ravirent bien sur Goku, toujours affamé. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et la bonne chair faisant ainsi quelque peu oublier les soucis qu'avait le Kokiri. 

Une fois repu et une énième séance d'admiration des étoiles, qui passionnait toujours autant Gohan et Link, les trois garçons allèrent se coucher tôt car le lendemain promettait d'être une journée assez riche en aventure avec la quête des Dragon Ball. 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Link put avoir une nuit paisible sans cauchemars ni réveil en sursaut. 

 

 

Le lendemain matin, Link fut pourtant le premier réveillé malgré une très bonne nuit. Voyant que Gohan et Goten dormait toujours, Link sourit comme à chaque matin où ils voyaient les deux frères dormir paisiblement, Gohan semblant toujours protéger Goten de son bras. 

Le Kokiri se leva alors, sortant de son lit et commençant à s'habiller. Peu après, le jeune ado vit Gohan se réveiller lui aussi, sortant doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Goten puis, avant de s'habiller, remit la couverture sur son jeune frère pour bien le couvrir. 

Cela fit sourire Link une fois encore devant cette délicate attention. Gohan, de son côté, s'habilla de sa tenue qu'il tenait encore de son séjour sur Asraya puis salua Link d'un 'Bonjour' à voix basse, toujours pour ne pas déranger Goten.

Link répondit de même tout en ajoutant une petit remarque.

« Toujours aussi attentionné avec Goten, ca m'épatera toujours ! » fit-il à voix basse.  
« Hé oui, je peux pas m'en empêcher..surtout depuis Namek, j'ai toujours peur de le perdre une seconde fois.. » répondit Gohan.  
« Toi aussi tu t'inquiète trop parfois, ce qu'il s'est passé sur Namek était une situation exceptionnelle, je ne pense pas que cela se reproduira et en plus vu ta puissance et celle de Goten, vous avez de quoi vous défendre ! » tenta Link pour rassurer Gohan.  
« Oui je sais, Piccolo me l'a déjà dit aussi mais c'est plus fort que moi. » répliqua Gohan.  
« N'en parlons plus et allons manger, j'ai faim moi ! » fit alors Link.

Les deux amis sortirent alors de la chambre et allèrent s'asseoir à la table de la pièce de vie où, avant même que les garçons puissent faire quelque chose, Chichi leur servit un gros bol de riz après un 'Bonjour' enjoué. 

« Je vois maintenant d'où te viens toute cette attention pour Goten ! » fit Link d'un air amusé.  
« Pour ca, je tiens de Maman, c'est sur ! » répliqua Gohan tout aussi amusé.  
« Sinon pourquoi tu portes souvent ta tenue de combat ? Tu la quitte rarement moi qui pensait que tu n'aimais pas te battre, c'est bizarre. » fit Link entre deux bouchées de riz.  
« C'est pas vraiment une tenue de combat, c'est un peu comme ta tunique Kokiri, c'est la tenue traditionnelle du village Asrayan où j'ai séjourné après Namek et je l'aime bien, j'y suis à l'aise avec ! » répondit Gohan.   
« Oui je me souviens de ces gens avec un sosie de moi en plus jeune ! » se souvint Link amusé.  
« Ha ha oui, Léo te ressemble beaucoup physiquement, dommage qu'il habite si loin, ce serait marrant que vous vous rencontriez tous les deux ! » répondit Gohan.

Pendant que les deux amis discutèrent joyeusement, Goten arriva lentement l'air encore endormi. Il s'assît à côté de Gohan comme toujours puis Chichi, après un chaleureux 'Bonjour' fut aussi rapide à le servir qu'elle n'avait servis les deux aînés.  
Goten ne répondant pas, Gohan lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas très sympa que d'ignorer sa mère alors le cadet des Son dit 'Bonjour' tout en s'excusant. 

Chichi fut encore une fois épaté par l'autorité naturelle qu'avait Gohan sur son jeune frère et ce dans la plus grande simplicité, une seul demande d'un ton chaleureux suffisait pour que Goten s'exécute alors que Chichi, elle, ne semblait avoir que peu d'emprise sur son fils cadet.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Gohan demanda à Goten si il voulait lui aussi partir à la recherche des Dragon Ball ou aller plutôt s'entraîner avec Goku et Piccolo.

« J'préfère venir avec vous, l'entraînement est moins drôle quand t'es pas là Gohan. » répondit Goten.  
« Dans ce cas, va t'habiller, on t'attends dehors ! » répliqua Gohan en se levant de table.

Goten acquiesça puis alla s'habiller alors que Link et Gohan débarrassèrent vite la table puis sortirent de la maison.

« En vous observant tout à l'heure, j'ai bien remarqué comme Goten t’obéit sans rouspéter comme ça.. » fit Link adossé au mur de la maison.  
« C'est pas qu'il m'obéit, c'est juste que je sais comment m'y prendre avec lui. » répondit Gohan.  
« Le fait que tu sois son grand frère chéri qu'il admire beaucoup doit aussi beaucoup jouer. » répliqua Link d'un sourire un peu malicieux.  
« Oui c'est vrai, ca doit jouer même si parfois, je me demande si je mérite vraiment cette admiration, je suis pas si exceptionnel. » fit Gohan avec humilité.  
« Bah arrête, tu t'occupes super bien de lui, rien que l'exemple de ce matin le montre bien ! En plus avec ton énorme force de combat, tu es comme son héros invincible, pas étonnant qu'il t'admire ainsi ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien que tu m'admire et m'obéisse aussi bien ! » répondit Link en terminant par une pointe de moquerie.  
« Tu vas surtout admirer ma force oui ! » répliqua Gohan en faisant semblant d'étrangler Link avec son bras. 

Goten arriva à ce moment là et se demanda bien ce que ses deux aînés pouvaient bien encore faire.

« Link qu'est-ce que t'a dit encore pour que Gohan il t'embête comme ça ? » demanda Goten assez amusé par la scène.  
« Je voulais juste que Gohan admire ma force et mon courage comme il faisait avant ! » répondit Link qui tentant de se soustraire de l'emprise de Gohan.  
« Bah c'est trop tard, Piccolo il a piqué ta place ! » répliqua Goten toujours amusé.

Gohan finit par lâcher Link puis ce premier alla vite faire un aller-retour chez Bulma pour avoir le Dragon Radar. Quand il revint, Link fut bien intrigué par l'étrange appareil qu'avait ramené son ami.

Gohan expliqua alors au Kokiri intrigué le fonctionnement du Dragon Radar, ce qui étonna beaucoup Link, pas habitué à la technologie. 

Après cela, la Dragon Ball la plus proche fut repéré et les trois garçons se mirent en route. Cependant, Link ne volant pas, il fallut remédier à ce problème car transporter Link n'allait pas être pratique.

Gohan siffla alors puis appela Kinto-un. Link se demanda bien qui pouvait être ce 'Kinto-un' puis, à sa grande surprise, le Kokiri vit arriver un petit nuage jaune qui s'arrêta juste devant Gohan.

« Voilà avec ce nuage, tu pourras nous suivre dans les airs ! » déclara Gohan.  
« Là-dessus ? Mais je vais passer à travers, c'est un nuage ! Et puis pourquoi on y va pas avec ta téléportation ? » s'étonna Link.  
« C'est un nuage spécial, si tu as le cœur pur, tu ne passera pas à travers sinon, tu tomberas ,c'est vrai. Pour la téléportation, c'est pas possible car je ne sais ni où se trouve précisément la Dragon Ball et je ne peux pas non plus sentir son aura vu que c'est un objet ! » expliqua Gohan. 

De soi-même, Goten alla se poser sur le nuage pour montrer à Link qu'il était bien possible de s'y mettre.

« T'as vu ? Je passe pas à travers ! » s'exclama Goten.

A moitié convaincu, Link monta lui aussi sur Kinto-un et fut surpris d'y rester sans tomber à travers, se posant à côté de Goten.

« Et on fait comment pour avancer avec ça ? » se demanda alors le jeune Héros du Temps.  
« T'a qu'à penser que tu veux avancer et le nuage avancera tout seul ! » répondit Goten.

Ce dernier descendit alors pour laisser Link seul et ainsi lui permettre d'apprendre à se servir de Kinto-un. 

Cela ne prit qu'un instant pour que la pensée de Link fut traduite en action et Kinto-un s'envola avec Link sur lui. Gohan et Goten lui suivirent de près pour se rendre sur le lieu de la première Dragon Ball.

 

Dans une région montagneuse désertique, ressemblant assez au lieu où s'entraînaient Gohan, Goten, Goku et Piccolo, l'aîné des métis-saiyen regarda à nouveau le Dragon Radar puis fit signe à Goten et Link qu'il fallait descendre pour se rapprocher de la Dragon Ball. 

Un peu au dessus des petites montagnes de roches, Gohan regarda encore une fois le détecteur, le faisant zoomer, puis se dirigea vers une grotte en bas, sur sa gauche. Les deux autres garçons le suivirent et une fois au sol, Link débarqua du nuage pour accompagner les frères Son dans l'obscur grotte.

A l'intérieur, l'obscurité ambiante obligea Gohan à se transformer en Super Saiyen pour éclairer l'endroit de sa lumineuse aura. Ce n'est qu'au fond de la grotte, caché derrière un rocher que Gohan finit par trouver la Dragon Ball. 

Les trois garçons ressortirent et une fois à la lumière du jour, Gohan montra à Link à quoi ressemblait ces fameuses boules dont le métis-saiyen lui avait parlé.

« Elle aussi brillante qu'un rubis mais beaucoup plus grosse...c'est étonnant comme objet. » fit Link après que Gohan lui déposé la Dragon Ball dans les mains.  
« Mais pourquoi il y a trois étoiles gravé dedans ? » se demanda le Kokiri.  
« Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais je sais que chaque boule a une nombre précis d'étoiles allant de un à sept. » répondit Gohan.  
« Je vois..c'est assez joli en tout cas ! » répliqua Link.

Après cela, Gohan reprit la boule pour la mettre dans un sac à dos qu'il avait prit avec lui et ensuite les jeunes combattants repartirent à la recherche des autres Dragon Ball. 

Avec le Dragon Radar il ne fallu pas moins d'une journée pour récupérer les six premières Dragon Ball car les trois garçons prirent tout de même leur temps permettant ainsi à Link de découvrir des lieux et des paysages qui lui était tantôt familier tantôt complètement inconnu, cela fit donc une belle journée d'aventure où Gohan, Goten et Link s'amusèrent assez.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand on retrouva Gohan et Link assis sur Kinto-un qui flottait au dessus de la mer près de la Capitale du Sud discutant de tout et de rien.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait Goten, ca fait longtemps qu'il est sous l'eau... » finit par s'inquiéter Gohan.  
« Arrête de t’inquiéter pour lui, il sait se débrouiller seul malgré son âge ! » répondit Link toujours amusé de voir comment Gohan était si protecteur avec Goten.  
« Si tu avais un petit frère, tu comprendrais pourquoi je m'inquiète ! » répliqua Gohan faussement outré.  
« Oh j'en ai eu un pendant six mois et tout c'est bien passé ! » répliqua aussi Link.  
« Sauf que c'est le petit frère que devait te surveiller, tête brûlée que t'était ! » fit Gohan.

Link voulut répondre mais Goten sorti soudainement de l'eau, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon blanc, l'air heureux car il avait dans l'une de ses mains, la dernière Dragon Ball. 

« Je l'ai trouvée !! Elle était super profond celle là ! » criant Goten en donnant la Dragon Ball à Gohan.  
« Bravo Goten mais t'en a mis un temps, Gohan était prêt à plonger pour venir à ta rescousse ! » fit Link avec beaucoup de malice dans le regard.  
« Dis pas de bêtises toi ! Je m’inquiétais un peu c'est tout ! » répliqua Gohan.

Link ne fit qu'un grand sourire montrant qu'il était ravi de sa petite moquerie. Goten se rhabilla pendant ce temps-là et après cela les trois garçons regagnèrent la terre ferme pour enfin pouvoir invoquer Shenron.


	9. Épilogue

Sur une île inhabitée près de la Capitale du Sud, la faune et la flore furent sorti de leur habituel silence paisible par l'arrivée de Gohan, Goten et Link qui, après trouvé une petite clairière, vinrent s'y poser pour ensuite étaler les sept Dragon Ball rassemblé dans la journée. 

Ces sept artefacts sphériques se mirent à luire quelque peu ce qui intrigua assez Link. 

« C'est normal que ca brille comme ça ? » se demanda-t-il.  
« Oui elle font ca quand on les rassemble mais attends de voir quand je vais invoquer Shenron, tu vas être impressionné ! » répondit Gohan. 

Gohan commença alors à invoquer le Dragon Sacré et à peine la formule dite que le ciel s'assombrit rapidement avec l'arrivée en masse de nuages noirs. Link leva les yeux au ciel, regardant ces nuages d'un air inquiet puis il se recentra sur les Dragon Ball qui émirent un gros flash lumineux, s'entourant après d'un genre d'aura lumineuse.

Le plus impressionnant fut à venir quand une forme dorée de dragon jaillit des Dragon Ball dans un grand bruit. Ce qui ressemblait à la tête du dragon s'éleva très haut dans le ciel puis redescendit ensuite, laissant ainsi dérouler tout son imposant corps longiligne. Quand sa tête fit face à ceux qui l'avait invoqué, le dragon doré émit un second flash lumineux et un véritable dragon apparut, les écailles vertes, des bois sur le haut de la tête et des impressionnants yeux rouges.

« Vous avec réussi à réunir les sept Dragon Ball pour m'invoquer, j'exaucerai donc un vœu de votre choix.. » 

« Ouaaaah...t'a raison, il est super impressionnant et il est gigantesque ! » s'étonna Link tout en ne pouvant décrocher son regard de Shenron.  
« Je savais bien que tu serais impressionné ! Mais passons maintenant au vœu car Shenron n'aime pas attendre ! » répliqua Gohan. 

Link acquiesça en silence, toujours médusé par l'apparence titanesque du Dragon Sacré.

« Shenron, je voudrais que tu ressuscite toutes les victimes innocentes décédées ces trois derniers jours ! » fit alors Gohan. 

« Mmmh..cela m'est fort aisé.... » répondit Shenron

Les yeux rouges du Dragon Sacrée alors luisirent un court instant et ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Votre vœu est exaucé, je vais donc me retirer...adieu.. » ajouta le Dragon Sacré avant de reprendre une apparence dorée pour ensuite disparaître dans un flash de lumière.

Les Dragon Ball quant à elle, s'élevèrent dans les cieux puis se dispersèrent aux quatre coins du monde. Après cela, les nuages noirs disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu et on revit alors le soleil couchant.

« I-Il a..il a vraiment ressuscité tout le monde ?! » demanda Link incrédule et fixant toujours l'endroit où était apparu Shenron.  
« Traite pas le dragon de menteur sinon il va venir te manger quand t'es endormi ! » s'exclama alors Goten d'un air bien plaisantin.  
« C'est moi qui vais te manger tout cru, petit sacripant ! » répliqua Link en attrapant Goten.  
« Gohan il t'aura mangé avant si tu fais ça ! » cira Goten en se débattant gentiment. 

Bien sur cette petite dispute amicale fit bien rire Gohan qui s'abstint d'intervenir malgré les demandes répété de Goten. 

Après ce moment de rigolade, Link reposa tout de même sa question. 

« Mais sérieusement, ça a vraiment marché ce vœu ? »   
« Shenron exauce toujours les vœux et si tu en veux la preuve on a qu'à aller voir le Vendeur de Masques ! » répondit Gohan. 

Link acquiesça alors et les trois garçons se téléportèrent, grâce au Shunkan Ido de Gohan, là où ils avaient laissé le mystérieux vendeur.

 

Dans l'épaisse forêt de bambous, près du Mont Paozu, le marchand qui accompagnait Link se réveilla comme d'un mauvais rêve où il avait été transformé en petit flamme blanche devant faire la file pour passer devant un certain 'Enma' qui déciderait ensuite si on méritait l'Enfer ou le Paradis. 

Cependant, il se souvint assez vite des derniers événements et qu'il n'était donc plus en possession du Masque de Majora mais qu'il avait demandé à trois jeunes garçons d'aller le récupérer. Ces derniers n'étant pas là, le vendeur de masques se demanda si ils avaient réussi ou non. 

Soudainement, comme pour répondre au marchand, ce dernier vit apparaître devant lui les trois garçons auxquels ils pensaient et la première chose qu'il vit c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas le Masque de Majora.

 

« Alors qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! » fit Gohan à un Link médusé.  
« Il est fort ce dragon, très fort ! » répondit Link.

Le vendeur lui, resta un moment silencieux, ne comprenant pas ce que les garçons racontaient mais il finit tout de même par prendre la parole.

« Excusez-moi jeunes gens mais avez-vous récupéré le Masque de Majora ? Il m'est très précieux vous savez ! » 

Devant l'embarras de Link, le vendeur sentit aussitôt qu'il y avait un soucis.

« Je suis désolé monsieur mais le masque a été complètement détruit lors du combat contre ceux qui vous l'avait dérobé. » répondit assez poliment Gohan après un instant de silence.

Bien sur, malgré le fait que le masque ne pouvait plus causer de problème, cette réponse déplut assez au vendeur qui en devint même assez inquiet, cet artefact étant son moyen de transport entre les dimensions.

« Cela va bien plomber mes affaires si je ne peux plus voyager entres les mondes...tout comme le jeune Kokiri va devoir rester ici... » fit alors le vendeur après avoir calmé ses craintes.   
« Pas forcément...je peux toujours essayer de nous transporter grâce au Vent de Farore...ca a bien fonctionné pour poursuivre les voleurs dans leur dimension alors ca devrait fonctionner pour Hyrule ! » répondit Link.  
« Le Vent de Farore...bien sur, tu es le Héros du Temps, porteur de la Triforce, j'aurais du penser que tu avais en toi, le pouvoir des Trois Déesses...ca pourrait donc bien fonctionner... » répliqua le vendeur de masques déjà plus rassuré.  
« Si ca fonctionne Link, t'es obligé de revenir de temps en temps nous voir ! » s'exclama soudainement Gohan.  
« Évidemment ! Mais comme on a dit la première fois, ce sera vous deux qui viendrai à Hyrule ! » répondit Link.

Gohan acquiesça tout comme Goten et le temps de la séparation fut alors venu...les trois garçons s'étreignirent longuement avec pour chacun une petite larme à l’œil, tant la séparation était triste.

Quand ils eurent fait leur adieux, Gohan et Goten se reculèrent un peu, laissant Link invoquer le tourbillon vert qu'était le Vent de Farore. Le vendeur de masque se plaça à côté du Kokiri et ce dernier se concentra longuement sur Hyrule, ses vertes plaines, son immense château et surtout sur ceux qui attendait son retour, Malon et Talon au Ranch Lon Lon. 

Après quelques minutes où Link commença à penser qu'il n'arriverait pas à se transporter, il fut finalement happé lui et le vendeur dans la boule lumineuse verte du Vent de Farore montrant que finalement, sa technique avait réussie.

Le pouvoir divin n'étant plus qu'une étoile filante s'en allant loin vers l'horizon, Gohan et Goten retournèrent chez eux, l'air un peu triste mais réconforté dans l'idée que Link pourra revenir à sa guise grâce au Vent de Farore. 

L'entraînement en vue de l'arrivée des Cyborgs reprit dès le lendemain pour les deux métis-saiyens alors que pour le Kokiri, bien rentré chez lui après avoir été cherché Malon au Ranch Lon Lon, la routine reprit son cours tranquille.


End file.
